


Hidden In Plain View

by NightWriter93



Series: Alternate Meetings [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark!Harry, Dark!Merlin, F/M, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not going to put every character down, Omega Eggsy Unwin, References to Drug Use, References to Drugs, Voyeurism, dub-con due to running on instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Merlin runs The Kingsman, a vicious mafia pack that no one messes with. But when someone starts stepping into Merlin's territory, he goes hunting to find who it is; while he looking around he runs into an Omega. This Omega is more than he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Hamish Mycroft was not happy.

No, he was pissed! Someone was playing a dangerous game, at first, it wasn’t anything to worry about, a few spots popped up close to his border, then the spots moved away and he ignored them; until suddenly the spots were in his territory. Just the thought of it made him growl lowly, no one messes with his territory; no one was stupid enough to do so. “What!?” He snapped at the knock on his door, it opened to his best friend and fellow Alpha “Grumpy much?” Another growl rumbled in Hamish’s chest as the other walked in and sat down on the other side of the desk.

“Harry. Don’t test me” The man rolled his russet brown eyes and sighed “Take a breath. We have a lead” a slim eyebrow arched above dark brown rectangle framed glasses “but I’m not going to say anything until you stop growling at me” they stared at each other for a few heavy breaths before Hamish sighed “Fine. What leads” a slow and deadly smile spread on the man’s face “We have a name” an equally deadly smile pulled at Hamish’s lips before he stood up.

* * *

Eggsy shifted as he glanced at the brown haired male who’s been sitting at the Café since they opened at 10 am, he could tell the man was a Beta, but there was something about him that caused his skin to crawl; the Beta was watching him.

Eggsy bit his lip as the beta walked up and gave him an easy smile “A refill, please” Eggsy nodded “Sure thing, bruv” he took the cup from the Beta and filled it with black coffee and added cream and sugar, the name on the cup read ‘Charles’ but was that really his name. He handed it back to him and smiled “Would you like a scone or a biscuit? They’re fresh and a new flavor I could use an opinion on” Baby blue eyes stared into his sapphire eyes before he nodded “I would love one; a biscuit please” Eggsy smiled widely and held up a finger before he went into the back.

Eggsy came back with a warm biscuit on a plate and handed it over, the beta nodded and walked back to the table he’s been at all day. Eggsy let out a deep breath and got back to work, he glanced at the Beta who smiled and returned the plate “They’re really good. May I buy a dozen please?” Eggsy smiled widely and made the transaction and he returned to his spot as the front doorbell chimed and he smiled “Good aftermorning, Poppy” The older redhead Beta smiled as she walked up, she laughed lightly with a wide smile and stated in the fakest voice Eggsy’s ever heard “Aftermorning, Eggsy. Be a doll and give me a cup on the house” he shook his head “You know I can’t do that, Poppy” her smile fell a little “Come on, Eggsy. Be a dear”

Eggsy’s own smile faulted before he pulled it back up and shook his head “Can’t” Eggsy jumped when she slammed her hand on the counter “I have asked nicely, Eggsy. Now be a good Omega and give me my coffee” Eggsy’s gazed hardened slightly “Don’t threaten me, Bruv” they stared at each other until a light male voice spoke “Poppy, are you threatening my worker” she smiled and looked over Eggsy’s shoulder “Percy, darling. Good afternoon” Eggsy turned and saw his boss coming up, Eggsy quickly moved behind Percy as the man fixed his square-framed glasses “Poppy, we’ve discussed this. You can’t threaten every Omega that works here for free coffee” irritation showing in his voice.

“Just pay the few pounds for the coffee” he huffed as Eggsy looked past Poppy when the door chimed again and two tall men walked in both Alphas. “You don’t know who you’re messing with” Eggsy reached out and grabbed Percy’s shirt at his lower back, a low whine came from him as Percy shot back “No I don’t think you know who you’re messing with. Leave. Now” she huffed before she turned and left, Percy kept his back straight as the two Alpha’s came up. “Good afternoon. Welcome to The Round Table, how may I help you?” Percy’s eyes looked over the two before landing on the brown-haired Alpha.

Harry and Hamish walked into the café in the middle of a scuff between two Beta’s, they stepped aside for the redhead to leave; once the tension was gone from the air, the sweet smell of scones and biscuits filled the air again. The two walked up to the counter and Harry felt his breath leave him at the sight of the Beta behind it; he was gorgeous! Slicked back black hair, piercing chocolate brown eyes hidden behind square-framed glasses. Harry glanced back at the brown hair Beta from before, with a nod they got up and helped push the few remaining people out and locked the door. The man flipped the sign and stood in front of the door; Harry shifted and stood off to the side.

“I need to speak to Eggsy” Hamish stated as Percy didn’t move, he arched an eyebrow and stated “Speak then” Hamish narrowed his eyes “Alone” Eggsy swallowed thickly and stepped out from behind Percy “It’s okay. I’ll talk t’ him” Percy looked at him an arched an eyebrow, Eggsy glanced back at him and arched his own before Percy nodded and glanced back at the two Alpha’s and stated “Don’t touch the glass unless you want to clean it” he pointed at the Beta who jumped and stepped away from the door while Percy headed back to the back of the café.

Eggsy watched him leave before he turned and faced the Alpha’s, oh boy. The tall Alpha he was facing was really good looking, he gave an uneasy smile “What can I do ya fer?” He asked as he glanced at the other Alpha and back at the man in front of him “Eggsy Baker?” Eggsy nodded “My name is Merlin, this is Galahad and Bors” Eggsy stiffened and couldn’t help the distressed that rolled off him, why was the Kingsman here?! “What does the Kingsman want wif me?” He asked and noticed the impressed look on Galahad’s and Bors face while Merlin arched an eyebrow “So ya know who we are” Eggsy swallowed “Everyone does” Merlin nodded and stated “A black coffee with sugar” Eggsy blinked before he realized what he was demanding.

Eggsy quickly got a cup ready and sat it down, he glanced at Galahad who nodded and Eggsy made another one and held it out “So what? Ya, come down here just for coffee?” He asked and smiled when Galahad hummed at the taste of coffee “Nae, I’m here because someone is overstepping into my territory” Eggsy’s eyes snapped over to Merlin and he stated, “And ya think I’m doin’ it?” “Yer name came up” Eggsy swallowed thickly and started to breathe heavily, he took a step back as his fight or flight instinct started to kick in. Eggsy gasped and spun around when he hit something, Percy placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and stated “I think you should leave now”

“Not until I get the answers I came for” Eggsy looked at them and stepped back against Percy more “Is he yers?” Merlin questioned as Percy arched an eyebrow and stated “He’s of my Pack. But he’s not my mate; now what are these questions you need answered?” Merlin growled lowly, he did not like that this Beta was standing up to him. “There is someone overstepping into my territory, his name came up” Percy huffed and stated “He’s just an Omega. He can’t even stand here with you two Alphas without trying to flee” Galahad stepped forward “Sir, he’s right” Eggsy licked his lips and glanced at Merlin and looked away, Merlin turned and Bors unlocked the door and held it open as Merlin left.

Galahad sighed and pulled out a few pounds “I’m sorry, our intention was not to cause distress” he then marked down his number on a napkin and stated “If you know anything. Please call me” he turned and left with Bors. They stood there watching the door as Eggsy got his breathing back under control before he stated “Just an Omega?” The hand left his shoulder “It got them to leave” Percy stated before Eggsy turned to fully face Percy, the man knelt down on a knee and took Eggsy’s hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Eggsy smiled and stated “I suppose” he pulled his hand away and cupped Percy’s face in his hands, he leaned down and stated in a low voice “Now be a good boy ‘nd show Poppy who she’s dealing with. I don’t take kindly t’ being threatened” 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin rubbed his face as he felt his eyebrow twitch “Will you stop pacing” he groaned as he glared at his second in command, Harry stopped and flopped in the chair “I can’t get that Beta out of my head” he rubbed his temple while Merlin rolled his eyes “Are ya that desperate for a Mate?” Harry shook his head “No. Well I mean I would take him as a Mate, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Something about him was off, he didn’t seem to be the one in control” Merlin arched an eyebrow as his door was knocked on, Bors came in with some tea and Harry thanked him “Thank you Charlie, you were there most of the day right?”

The young Beta nodded and handed out the tea before taking his own cup “Yeah, it’s cozy shop. Good biscuits. Why?” Merlin chuckled and stated “Harry thinks that the Beta who stood up to me wasn’t in charge” Charlie arched an eyebrow and stated “You mean Percy? If he wasn’t in charge then who was? It was only the two of them all day” Harry stared at him before Merlin started to laugh “So yer telling me that, the Omega was in charge?” Harry joined in on laughing which Charlie followed soon after. 

* * *

Heels clicked against the sidewalk as the red-headed Beta walked at a brisk pace, she knew she was being followed, she could feel them following her; but why?! She didn’t dare look behind her, she kept her back straight as she weaved between the crowd, she gasped when she ran into a firm body. She blinked before she smiled when she saw who it was “Deanford. How are you?” The man smirked “Poppy” “Listen, honey. I need you to do me a favor, Okay?” The crusty man arched an eyebrow.

She linked her arm with his and mumbled lowly “I’ll make it worth your while, let’s say….twenty percent of my next haul?” She smiled sweetly as he smirked “All you gotta do to is not leave my side, deal?” He chuckled and stated “Is that all?” “That’s all” he nodded in agreement and they began walking, Poppy glanced behind her but couldn’t find the person who was following her. She frowned and stated “How about some coffee?” She had a bone to pick.

* * *

Eggsy sneezed and let out a startled cry when flour went everywhere. He blinked in a daze before he turned around at hearing a snort, he huffed and placed his hands on his hips. He glared at the Alpha who was hiding his lower face with his cowboy hat and the Beta beside him who snorted again before he started laughing. “Now now, you shouldn’t laugh” the Alpha stated as his voice shook at the end as he took in the Omega’s sight, he cleared his throat and stated “You uh...have some flour on you” before he snorted behind his hat and caused the Beta to laugh even harder; the Beta having to hold onto a rack as he held his stomach.

Eggsy’s whole front and face was covered in flour, he huffed and began to pat himself off as Percy came through the back door and paused “Why are you covered in flour?” He asked with a straight face which only caused more laughing as the Alpha joined in, Percy sighed and walked up to Eggsy; he sat the box down that he had and grabbed a rag, while he gently cleaned Eggsy’s face, the two got their laughing under control “Did you complete what I asked?” He questioned as the Alpha cleared his throat “No. She ran into a friend” “So...so we had to pull back” The Beta wiped his eyes and stood back up.

Eggsy frowned, he finished brushing off most of the flour when the doorbell chimed “Mike, can ya get that please?” The Beta smiled and removed his own cowboy hat and headed out to the front “What do ya got there Percy?” Eggsy asked as Mike come back “Um, Eggsy...there’s a Merlin askin’ for ya” Eggsy frowned “Fuck me” He mumbled before Percy untied the apron and Eggsy walked out, he noticed a young female Beta was with him this time. He swallowed thickly “Back again t’ scare me?” He asked as he glanced away and then back at Merlin. The Alpha sighed and stated “Nae, I’m here to apologize. Apparently I went about asking ya wrongly” he glanced at the Beta who crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes “I need to know-” he was cut off by her clearing her voice “I _would like_ to know what ya know about any drug sales” Eggsy chuckled lowly, the Alpha was actually kinda cute. He clearly wasn’t used to talking to an Omega “I don’t know anything about drugs. Though I know someone who does, if ya want t’ sit down I’ll send him out t’ ya” Merlin opened his mouth to say something but was pushed aside by the girl, Eggsy chuckled again and headed to the back “Hey Mike. Go talk to Merlin and get him off the drug sales” The Beta arched his eyebrow “Go Tequila” The man held his hands up in surrender before he walked out.

Eggsy turned to the Alpha and they knelt down “Now what am I going t’ do about ya?” He mumbled as he walked up and removed his hat, Eggsy ran his hand through the soft short black hair; the Alpha hummed at the feeling as Eggsy mumbled “Ya let her get away” he slowly closed his fingers on a large section of his hair at the back of his head before he pulled his hair roughly which snapped his head back and bared his neck “Eyes on me” Eggsy stated lowly which had nut brown eyes snap open, Eggsy stepped forward and smiled down at him “Jack. Go find her for me” he let his hair go and ran his hand through his hair again. “Make me proud, Yeah?” Jack let his head fall forward and he wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist, resting his face against Eggsy’s stomach before he pulled away and stood up. Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Eggsy’s forehead before he put his hat on his head and left.

“You should’ve kept him here. I’m sure she’ll show back up” Percy stated from behind Eggsy, Eggsy hummed and headed back to the older man, he wrapped his arms around Percy’s middle and hid his face in his back “Are you feeling alright?” Percy asked as he looked over his shoulder at him, Percy frowned when Eggsy shook his head; Percy turned in his grip and felt Eggsy’s face and forehead “You’re a little warm, but you’re still a few weeks out” Eggsy hummed and wrapped his arms around his middle again, Percy ran his hand through his hair as Mike came back.

“He wants to talk to Eggsy again” Eggsy grunted and Percy shook his head “He’s going home” Eggsy pulled away from Percy and rubbed his face “No I’ll talk t’ him” “Eggsy I don’t think that’s a good idea” Percy placed a hand on Eggsy shoulder, Eggsy glared at Percy and the older man stared him down before Eggsy sighed “Fine, Mike take me home please” the blonde nodded and they walked out the back while Percy head out front “Merlin wasn’t it?” He asked the Alpha who nodded “I sent Eggsy home soon after you began to speak with Mike” Merlin nodded and stated “I see” he looked like he was going to say something else until a shocked voice stated “Uncle Percival?”

Percy blinked confused and brought his attention to the young Beta before he smiled “Roxanne. It’s been a while” Merlin arched an eyebrow, interesting “Uncle Percy, I thought you were in jail” Percy arched an eyebrow before he smiled and stated “I was set free, my Pack leader paid my bail” she blinked and stated “You have an Alpha?” “Of sorts” “Are you mated?” Percy smiled and stated “Of course not. Now Merlin. As much as I enjoy you standing around in my shop. I have other matters to take care of” he turned and left “Have a good day” 

* * *

Merlin sat at his desk his computer running a background check on Percival ‘Percy’ Morton, he hummed lowly he was glad they didn’t have a Percival, that would be confusing. While that one ran he looked up Eggsy Baker. He sipped his tea as his door was knocked on and Harry walked in with Charlie and Roxy, “Merlin, are you still behind that computer?” Harry questioned with a sigh, Merlin glanced up and looked back at the computer.

“Do ya remember Lee Unwin?” he questioned which Harry arched an eyebrow “You mean the only Omega who could actually stand on end with you? Yes I remember him, he was killed” Merlin nodded before he looked up at Harry. “Ya remember that he had a son that he was trying to get custody of?” Harry frowned and nodded, where was his Alpha going with this? Merlin leaned forward on his elbows and rest his chin on his hands  and stated lowly

“Eggsy Baker is his son”


	3. Chapter 3

Deanford Baker laughed as he sat in his flat with Poppy, Poodle and Rottweiler. The latter man glanced at Michelle who was in the kitchen, a clear baby bump starting to show; he licked his lips as he glanced back at Deanford and Poppy. He jumped when his phone began to ring “Oi Mate. You alright? You’re awful jumpy” Poodle pointed out as Poppy turned her attention to him “I’m doing just fine, spaced out is all” he stood up and headed outside. He walked down the stairs and answered the phone “Yeah wot do you want?”

He listened to the voice on the other end and mumbled “oh shite. Do I need to leave?” He turned and looked back at the apartment “I’m at Dean’s, he has this woman over. A Beta with red hair” he paused and nodded “Yeah. Poppy” he paused against and mumbled “Is that so?” He started to head up the stairs again “I’ll stay, just keep me updated” he hung up and walked back in with the other Beta’s, Poppy smiled when he sat down “Rottweiler, honey; who was that you were talking to?” Rottweiler glared and stated “You might be Dean’s friend but your not mine. I don’t have to tell you anything”

Poodle smirked at his friend and leaned over to Poppy “Don’t worry about em’ Poppy. He’s stressed because of this Omega he’s been talking to” Poodle laughed as Rottweiler stated “Oi!” Dean huffed and opened another can of beer, he took a large swig before he stated “Who needs em’? They’re useless and weak” Rottweiler shook his head and stayed quiet.

* * *

Percy sat in the dimly lit bedroom that currently held Eggsy laying in the queen bed panting, Percy looked up from the desk he was sitting at when Eggsy shifted and grunted. The tall man stood up and walked over, Eggsy was sweating and his face flushed; he knew Eggsy wasn’t in heat mostly due to the fact that Eggsy had a rather high temp, Percy headed to the attached bathroom and got a cool rag. He came back and gently laid it on his forehead, once Eggsy seemed to settle again he moved to the desk again and leaned back in the chair, his mind drifting.

It’s been ten years already. He gave pulled out a cup and gave himself a few fingers of scotch before he took a sip, he thumbed over the edge of the glass as he let his mind wonder even more into the past. 

* * *

**Ten years ago**

* * *

Percy panted as he struggled against the two Alphas who held him in place on his knees; he was jumped, taken by surprise and dragged off to a dark part of Jail where no one would see him get beat up, he grunted and growled lowly, his hair falling into his face while he glared at the other Alpha that came up, they smirked widely down at him “Oh you’re so scary. You’re rather pretty for a Beta” the Alpha grabbed Percy’s chin and tilted his head up “Tell me, Beta. Even been someone’s bitch?” Percy pulled his chin away and bit the Alpha’s hand. He cried out and punched him in the left side of his face then again in the right temple.

“Damn. I’ll make you regret that” he growled before a voice stated “No ya won’t touch him. I’ve decided he’s mine” Percy’s vision swam from the punch, he looked over and saw a young man with light brown hair and sapphire eyes; he looked like an angel. He shook his head to try and clear it when the Alpha turned and laughed “You? What are you going to do?” The man smiled and stated “M’ gonna take that Beta yer holding ‘Nd then we’re gonna leave” the Alpha laughed, Percy stared at the young man confused, he wasn’t a young man, he was only just into his teens! Percy spat out the blood that had filled his mouth “You’re kinda stupid aren’t you” he growled before he walked up to the young man and a slow smirk took over his face.

“You’re just an Omega” Percy noticed a dark look pass over the young man’s face before it changed and he suddenly looked scared; it happened so fast that the Alpha didn’t notice it or the two holding him. The young man tilted his head back and bared his throat, the Alpha smirked and leaned down, Percy watched the Alpha suddenly stiffen and back up; the newly found out Omega smiled as the Alpha stumbled back and on his ass with a knife sticking out of his gut “Oh shit Bruv. You okay?” He asked as walked up and knelt down “Here, let me help” he grabbed the knife with his left hand and ripped up and to the left, cutting across his chest and hitting himself in the face with some blood.

He stood up as the Alpha grunted and coughed “What are you?” He grunted as blood began to soak his horrible orange outfit “It’s like ya said, Bruv. I’m just an Omega” he smiled and kicked the Alpha’s face, making him fall back and the Alpha didn’t move again. The Omega turned and faced the other three, Percy stared in shock, he didn’t even notice when the two Alphas let his arms go and run off, he only watched as the Omega walked up to him and smiled “Ya look like shit, Percival” Percy sat back on his heels

“Who are you? How do you know me?” The smile didn’t fall as he explained “I know all about ya Percival James Morton. Named after Sir Percival of the Round Table, thirty-five years old with no mate and no pups” Percy blinked at him in awe as the Omega wiped off the knife and slipped it back into his belt of his dark blue jeans “Yer in here because ya killed an Alpha. I want ya t’ be mine” Percy frowned before the Omega chuckled “Don’t worry. I don’t wanna be yer mate, I want ya t’ be my knight; my glorious Sir Percival”

He walked up closer and used the same rag to gently wiped Percy’s face “Ya see, M’ takin’ over me dad’s empire ‘Nd I need a pack t’ help me” Percy couldn’t believe his ears, this Omega was going to take over an empire? “I won’t force ya t’ come wif me. Ya can stay here for life or come wif me and cause a little mayhem” Percy shifted so he was kneeling on a knee and took the young man’s hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles “Do I get my queens name?” He asked against the knuckles as the young man smiled widely with a blush “A queen huh?” He chuckled “It’s Eggsy. Eggsy Unwin”

* * *

Percy jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, he blinked and looked up to see Mike standing to his left; he frowned when his chest and lap felt heavy, he looked down to see Eggsy in his lap, laying against his chest and face against his neck; when did he move? “You alright Percy?” Percy shook his head and sat the still full cup down, “I’m fine. I was just thinking about the past, I must have spaced off enough where I didn’t notice Eggsy moving” he wrapped his arms around him and stood up. Percy placed Eggsy back in the bed and brushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“how is he?” Mike asked as he came back with a cool rag “He still has a fever” Mike frowned and handed the rag back to Percy, who thanked him and gently ran it over his face and neck; he glanced at Mike who was still frowning “He’ll be okay, Mike. It happens every month” the blonde shook his head “Reckon that’s the problem” Percy sighed and glanced at the other Beta “Do you know why he gets sick?” Percy smiled at how worried the other was “Its Heat Sickness”

He began to explain while he gently began to undress Eggsy, Mike got up and grabbed some loose clothes before he came back “What in tarnation is Heat Sickness? I’m assuming it’s not when your out in the sun too long?” Percy chuckled and completely stripped Eggsy and wiped him down, the Omega opened his eyes and mumbled Percy’s name. “It’s alright, sleep” he continued to wipe Eggsy down and redressed Eggsy. He covered him and put the sweat soaked clothes in the hamper and guided Mike out, they walked down the hall to Percy’s room for him to change.

“Heat Sickness affects Purebred Omega’s who haven’t experienced a Heat. It’ll get worse unless he mates a Purebred Alpha” he explained while he dressed in a tailored suit and fixed his tie “Shut yo’ mouth. He’s twenty-four and never had a heat!?” Percy shook his head “He takes suppressors” “Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit” Percy paused as he fixed his cuffs and turned to look at him “What?” Percy asked confused as Mike mumbled “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Percy shook his head walked out “Americans” Percy mumbled as Mike huffed “Anyways. The reason why I came to get you is because we have her”

A slow deadly smile pulled at Percy’s lips as he stated “Wonderful. She’ll soon realize that you can’t threaten an Unwin and get away with it” 

* * *

Poppy growled and pulled at her binds, she just woke up a few moments ago and found herself in some kind of cellar; she didn’t remember passing out, she remembered sitting with Dean in his horrible apartment with his awful friends and abused Mate. They joked and smoked some pot and drank a bit, she remembered leaving with one of his goons who had offered to drive her home. That Beta! He must had drugged her!

She snapped her attention to the door that opened and the fucker walked in “Rottweiler, honey. Unite me please” The Beta looked like he was thinking about it before he stated “Nah I don’t think so” two other Beta’s he didn’t know stepped in and glanced at each other “Bloody hell mate. You actually got her” “Did you pat her down?” They asked as they walked closer to her and brought in a cart of different tools “Oi! Shut up, I got her here didn’t I?” The two glanced at each other before they shrugged “I don’t know Jamal, should that give him a pass?” A thin dirty blonde haired Beta smirked, his forest green eyes light with tease.

The other Beta, a dark skinned and brown eyed young man, same age as the blonde nodded and hummed “I don’t know, Bruv. Hard to say” before he walked up and patted Poppy down before pulling out a gun and some paper “Here, Weiler. Hold these” the older man did so and she pulled at her binds again “Come on dears, let me go. I’ll make it worth your while, I’m sure I can be better than whatever Alpha has you under their thumb” everyone looked at each other before the door opened again and the same light male voice filled the room from earlier.

“No. You won’t” all heads moved to the door “Percy, darling” “You can’t possibly come anywhere close” he walked in and stood in front of her, he stopped a few feet and started to unbutton his jacket, he handed it off to Rottweiler who took it and backed up with the other two, while Percy rolled up his sleeves and a deadly smile pulled his lips “Our Queen is far better. And he doesn’t take well to threats”

* * *

Merlin hummed as he leaned back in his chair, he had gone back to the café but it wasn’t opened; he rubbed his jaw and realized he needed to shave. He glanced up as Harry walked in on his phone “That Beta messaged me” he stated as he walked up to the desk and sat across from him, he put the phone away and smirked Merlin just arched an eyebrow; most Purebreds have been bred out for Alpha’s only the Mycroft and the Hart’s remained pure. It was hard for someone to catch their eye

Merlin shifted slightly, he could feel a rut coming soon and it made him uncomfortable; yeah having a mate would make things easier but Hamish Mycroft is very picky and his eye already caught a hold of angel he wanted. He was brought of his thoughts when his second in command stated “I want to court him” it was silent before Merlin snorted, Merlin leaned back further into his chair as he laughed full heartedly; he glanced at Harry’s face and started to laugh even harder “Yer serious? The day Harry Hart is actually lookin for a Mate”

Harry growled lowly which caused the laughing to stop and Merlin glared at him; it was tense as both Alphas stood up and stared at each other, Harry was the first to talk “I want your permission to court outside our pack” Merlin sighed and chuckled “Ya don’t need my permission, Harry” he walked around the desk and stood in front of Harry “Go court yer stupid Beta” Harry smiled widely and hugged Merlin before he all but ran out the office and a loud crash echoed followed by Roxy’s yell “Harry! What the fuck?!” Merlin rolled his eyes and chuckled


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm trying a new format for my stories. Please tell me what you think of it and if it moves smoother

Percy stepped out of the room and fixed his tie; his glasses and face splattered with blood, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows which showed off his Japanese koi fish tattoo that took up most of his lower right arm. He took the towel that was handed to him and nodded “Champ” the older Alpha smiled at him and nodded his head back to the door

“How’s the troublemaker doing?” He asked in a southern drawl as he watched Percy clean his hands and his face

“She passed out, she’s not the one stepping into Kingsman territory but I’m positive she’s been stealing our hauls” Once he finished cleaning his glasses he slipped them back on and threw the towel in a hamper, he thanked the Alpha again when he was handed his suit jacket once his sleeves were rolled down and fastened, he slipped it on as he headed down the hall buttoning it it place at his waist “I wasn’t aware you were coming home. How’s the take over in Cornwall County going?” He questioned as the two started to head into the entryway; Eggsy’s pack lived in a rather large estate not too far off from London’s city limits on Brimstone Lane, which Eggsy found extremely hilarious. The house belonged to Lee Unwin, Eggsy’s father and founder of the Empire that Eggsy rules over. The Kingsman might control most of London, but Eggsy controls far more.

“Going well. Had some lowly packs try and fight us; don’t worry they’re taken care of” Percy nodded and they paused in the entryway

“Clay!” The two looked down the hall as saw Mike walked in from the dining room with Jack, the blonde walked up to the older Alpha and practically _purred_ as the older man wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his neck. Percy smiled as Jack made gagging noises “When did you get back?” Mike wrapped his arms around Clay’s neck

“Just got back, I wanted to surprise ya” he growled as he nuzzled the Beta’s neck again before he kissed it

“Nope. None of that. Upstairs” The bonded pair looked back at Percy who arched an eyebrow “Don’t make me get the water bottle” Mike laughed before he pulled away and grabbed his mate’s hand “Champ, go on and tend to your mate. You can fill me in on the process later” Champ tipped his hat at him before he allowed the younger beta to pulled him down the hall and they disappeared upstairs, Jack shook his head

“I’ve been wondering Percy” The man sighed and mumbled 'of course you have' as Jack walked up to him with his hands in his hips and continued like he didn’t hear him “Why haven’t you settled down? You’re a...mighty fine looking Beta” Percy arched a slim eyebrow over his glasses and looked at Alpha

“There isn’t anyone for me” Jack shook his head and placed his arm on the Beta’s shoulder while stating

“Now us southerners have this saying. There’s not a pot too crooked that a lid won’t fit” Percy’s eyebrow went higher before he took the first two fingers of his left hand and jammed them into the Alpha’s armpit, which caused the man to yip and jump away. Percy smirked at Jack who was holding his armpit before his phone chimed, he pulled it out of his back pocket in his suit pants and smiled slightly

“There is an Alpha that might have caught my eye” he stated before he tucked his phone away “I’m going to meet him now. While I’m away, stay out of the kitchen” Percy headed down the hall and Jack followed with a huff

“You burn something one time and you hear about it forever” Percy chuckled lowly as he walked through the laundry room to the garage, he grabbed a set of keys and turned to the Alpha who was still following him. Percy shook his head before he leaned forward and kissed his forehead

“Eggsy is still sick and laying in his bedroom. Call me if anything changes” Jack nodded and watched Percy leave before he grumbled in a mocking tone

“Stay out of the kitchen”

* * *

Harry Hart was nervous, he was a fucking mobster for fuck's sake! And yet here he was, sitting in The Black Prince nervous about meeting this Beta; he refused to look at the information that Hamish found out on him, though from what Roxy said, Percy had killed an Alpha and gone to jail for it. He was so into his thoughts that he jumped when someone joined him in his booth, he looked up to see the amused face of Percy. “Percy, thank you for joining me”

“Thank you for inviting me, Galahad” Harry held out his hand and Percy took it, intending on shaking it before his hand was pulled up to the Alpha’s lips and his knuckles kissed

“Please. Call me Harry” Percy smirked

“Harry it is”

They talked for a couple of hours, each going through a pint each of beer; Harry had so far, not made a fool of himself and found out that Percy’s suit was actually the suit Harry made himself at the Kingsman Tailor shop, he had thought the blue striped double-breasted suit looked familiar. He also remembered his measurements. While they talked Percy didn’t bring up The Kingsman Pack at all; Percy didn’t even seem to be scared of Harry. They decided to leave and head to a park to walk, Percy chuckled at Harry’s face when he saw the sleek cobalt blue mustang. “It was a birthday gift” he explained with some color on his cheeks

“Your Alpha must really like you” Harry mumbled as they got in and headed to the park, once parked they headed down the bike lane

“I suppose you can say that. I was the first to join his pack, that was about ten years ago today” Harry nodded and smiled as he took in Percy’s profile, god he was gorgeous “He saved my life. I owe him everything, so I became his knight” Harry chuckled and bumped his shoulder

“A knight named Percy”

Percy smirked and bumped back “Percival, If you must know”

Harry smirked “I must” Percy stood and looked at him, he narrowed his eyes and stated

“I do believe you're flirting with me, Harry” Harry stopped and stated

“Well Yeah, been flirting this whole time, thanks for noticing” They stared at each other before he blushed “Wait, no I mean. Fuck” Percy tried to hide a snort behind his hand but didn’t work. He glanced at Harry who looked frazzled and he just lost it; Percy laughed behind his hand and turned away, he looked back at Harry once he got his laughter under control, his chocolate brown eyes bright with laughter

“You’re not what I expected, Harry. But that’s a good thing” Harry smiled

“So me being in the Kingsman Pack doesn’t scare you?” Percy rolled those beautiful eyes and stated

“If it did. I wouldn’t have joined you, let alone, let you in my car” Harry took the few steps to Percy and pinned him to a nearby rain-flow wall, the Beta just arched an eyebrow but allowed him; their faces just inches apart when Percy’s phone rang. Percy smiled and pressed his hips against Harry’s to pull it out from his back pocket; he answered it “Yes?”

Harry could make out a muffled voice, it sounded like an Alphas voice; Harry glanced down and noticed that Percy was still pressing against him, oh so that’s how he wants to play. “Hm, I see. Alright, I’m heading back now” Percy hung up and stated “I’m sorry. My pack needs me” Harry nodded and stepped away, Percy followed him and kissed his cheek “Next time I’ll tell them to leave me be” before he ran his hand over Harry’s neck as he walked away. Harry stared at him for a while before he realizes that Percy said next time and kissed him. Harry was floating as he made it back to his own pack, he walked into Hamish’s office and his Alpha looked up.

“Why do ya smell like a Beta?” Harry sank into the chair and told how his date went before Hamish smirked “He scent marked ya; looks like yer not the only one interested”

* * *

Percy hummed as he walked through the laundry room and through the house, he was quite pleased with himself. He needed to talk to his queen but right now Poppy had his attention, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and handed it to Ryan who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs “How long has she been awake?” He questioned as he uncuffed his sleeves and began to roll them up

“She had just woken up when Jamal called you. Rottweiler had t’ leave because apparently, Dean wanted him t’ run him ‘round town” Percy nodded as they walked down the hallway “Champ and Mike are still upstairs, Jack went t’ Durham County t’ help Sophia in Belmont; some Alpha giving ‘er trouble. Eggsy woke up a few moments ago ‘nd Jamal is helping him shower while I’ve been down here with ‘er” Percy nodded again and turned to the young Beta, he was twenty-four just like Eggsy and his mate. He kissed Ryan’s forehead

“Well done. Go help your mate with Eggsy. I’m sure he’s a handful right now; I’ll be fine on my own” Ryan smiled and hugged Percy before he turned and headed back the way they came; Eggsy teased Percy all the time about being the ‘mother’ of the pack, he liked the thought that everyone saw him as someone to go to. He shook his head before he turned to the door and opened it, the same deadly smile pulled at his lips “Good afternoon Poppy. Shall we continue?” Poppy glared at Percy as the door closed behind him, Poppy was moved from the chair to being held up by chains around her wrists and feet; Percy walked over to the different items and selected a steel pipe. “Now” he tapped the pipe on his open palm twice “What’s the name of the idiot who’s stepping into The Kingsman territory” Poppy continued to glare and kept her mouth shut, Percy brought the pipe down against the outside part of her left thigh, she cried out and whimpered, she shook her head and Percy brought it down again. She cried out before she whimpered out

“I don’t know! God, I don’t know! If I did I would tell you!”

“I do not like people who lie, Poppy” he stated as he sat it down and pulled out a switchblade and ran it along her stomach, he turned his chocolate gaze to her face; she was terrified, the normally light and bright eyes were dark and cold, she never knew he even had this side to him. He runs a fucking café, dammit! He removed the blade from her stomach and nicked her cheek with it just as the door opened, Percy stepped back and Poppy sighed with a smile

“Eggsy! Darling! Help me” The young man walked in and smiled back

“Why should I do that?” She felt the smile on her face drop “Ya threatened me” he stepped into the room and Percy knelt down, Eggsy walked up and stood in front of him, Eggsy slowly began to run his hand through Percy’s hair, messing it up while he continued “I don’t take kindly t’ threats” She stared and was, roughly, dropped back into the chair, she panted and slowly glared

“You?! You’re this Queen they talk about?” Eggsy hummed as Mike slipped in and closed the door before he knelt on a knee to the left of him, Eggsy didn’t even glance at the Beta before he sat down on Mike’s upturned thigh, like a Queen on a throne; his hand still running through Percy’s hair

“Ya see Poppy. Messin’ wif The Kingsman is one thing, but stealing from _me_ and then _threatening_ me is somethin’ different” she glared and snapped

“I’ve never stolen from that stupid café” Eggsy laughed and Mike’s hands came up to stop Eggsy from toppling over.

“That’s not what I’m talkin’ about” he stated as he stood up and walked up to her “I’m talking about _my_ guns, _my_ suppressants, _my_ black market items, among _other items_ ” she shook her head

“They were The Statesman’s” Eggsy grabbed her chin hard enough to bruise, he leaned in, his sapphire eyes cold as he stated

“I am The Statesman”


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy smiled when he smelt the fear that rolled off her; Eggsy, the twenty-four-year-old sweet Omega, was the queen of Statesman, the shadowy figure that _most_ of England’s _underground_ was afraid of?! This _worthless Omega_?! Eggsy shifted his hold and grabbed her lower jaw, his thumb hooked into her mouth “People seemed t’ have forgotten where ya stand” he grabbed a hold of her hair tightly with his other hand and held it still and began to pull down on her jaw “And it’s not above Omega’s” she squirmed as he continued to pull her jaw down until there was a loud pop, only then, did he pull his hands away, her jaw locked in place. He stepped back and tilted his head to the side as tears ran down her cheeks, he smiled again before he kicked up with his left foot, the tip of his sneakers hitting her chin and snapping her jaw closed.

Breaking it.

He smirked at her before he walked back to Percy, he stood in front of him and the older man looked up at him; Eggsy hummed as he ran his hands through his hair, Percy let his head fall forward and rested it against his stomach “Ya smell like an Alpha” he mumbled as Percy’s arms came up around his waist and held him close, much like how Jack did in the cafe. “Kill her for me, Percy. Then come find me” Percy looked up and Eggsy kissed his forehead before he pulled away, Percy stood up and grabbed the switchblade “Oh, and Percival” Eggsy paused as Mike held the door open for him “Make it painful” he stated without looking back, Poppy could only watch as the door closed and she was left with the knight. 

* * *

Eggsy hummed and stretched as he stepped into the hallway “Mike, hows yer tattoo healing?” He asked as the Beta smiled and pulled off his shirt, a rather good sized Japanese Koi fish tattoo took up most of the left pectoral of his chest; Eggsy chuckled at the hickies that covered his neck and bare side of his chest “Champ’s back then huh?” He questioned as he grabbed some healing lotion and gently rubbed it into his tattoo, Mike blushed darkly

“Yeah, he got back while you were still sleeping” Eggsy hummed as he continued to rub his chest. Eggsy stepped back once he was finished and stated

“Do ya know why Percy smells like an Alpha” Mike shook his head as they walked into the entryway just as Ryan came downstairs with Jamal, Ryan looking rather fucked “Have a good time did ya?” Eggsy teased while Ryan went red and Jamal laughed, the group continued across and into another hallway, Eggsy stepped aside and to the bathroom to wash his hands. He rubbed his chest with a frown, his heart was rather heavy; as it always was during his sickness. he shook his head and the four of them walked to the kitchen. It was a rather large kitchen with counters that wrapped around the walls and cabinets that followed, a large fridge and freezer, an island in the middle with bar stools.

They joked and teased each other until Percy walked in, smelling of blood. Eggsy smiled as Percy walked up and washed his hands in the sink “She’s dead; we never got who was overstepping into Kingsman Territory” Eggsy hummed and hopped up on the counter. He smirked

“Alright, Percy James; why do ya smell like an Alpha?” He asked as Percy jumped slightly and his face reddened

“Ha! Mum’s red!” Ryan and Jamal yelled at the same time as Mike snorted, Percy turned to them and glared

“I just went on a date”

“Oh yeah? Must have been Purebred t’ leave ya smelling like Brimstone” Percy nodded and dried his hands before he walked over to Eggsy and stood between his legs

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about” Eggsy shifted closer and tilted his head “It’s Harry Hart” 

* * *

Across London Harry sneezed as he walked down the sidewalk with Roxy, she arched an eyebrow “If You’re sick and you give it to me. I’m going to hurt you” Harry pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face

“Oh come now. I’m not getting sick; anyways are you sure you’re alright with me courting your uncle?” Roxy rolled her eyes and stated

“For the hundredth time; yes, it’s okay. Just...you don’t know what you're getting yourself into” she sighed as they stopped into a coffee shop and ordered. She sat down and played with a wedding band that has always been on her left ring finger since Harry knew her “Uncle Percival...is...different” she sighed as Harry frowned “He was locked away from killing an Alpha, that Alpha was my husband" A deep sigh fell from her lips "It was an arranged marriage and he knew I wasn’t happy; I’m his only niece and he treated me like glass, since there was a high chance I would present as an Omega” she explained “But when I requested the marriage to be called off, the Alpha went ballistic; The Morton’s are Purebreds and he didn’t want to lose that. But uncle Percival" She stopped and shook her head before she took a long drink of her coffee "I have never seen a Beta take down an Alpha before; I was so scared. He was supposed to stay in prison for life”

She looked up at Harry who was just staring at her, he reached out and placed his hand over hers, she smiled and continued “Then he just...suddenly appeared at a family gathering, a year later. He had an Omega with him, we all could smell them on him. I'll never forget the smell. Jasmine and honey" she glanced at Harry and his eyebrows went up. A purebred. She took another drink before she continued "Uncle Percival told us that he found his queen and that he was going to uphold the name he was given; honestly, we all thought he was brainwashed by the way he was talking. Some empire the Omega was making” she shook her head and rubbed her face. “After that, we didn’t see him for a few years, and when he came back he was much like the man I saw at the café. Whoever this queen is, has changed my uncle” she mumbled and shook her head again “Just be careful Harry. You’re like a dad to me”

Harry smiled “Always” they left and finished their walk, while they did Harry wondered what Omega could change a violent Beta like Percival? Harry had ended up going through the file that Hamish gave him and it wasn’t just the jail that was on it; Percival had a very very long criminal record, he doesn’t like Alphas at all and yet he allowed Harry to get close. Harry couldn’t get how he smelt, sage and amber; a purebred Beta for sure, out of his head and god, how he felt all pressed against him, he hummed in pleasure at the memory as he headed to the shop, after parting with Roxy. He ended up making Percival three suits, one in black, one in light blue and another in gray, he loved that he could remember numbers so easily.

He nodded when they were finished, three days later, a day per suit; he hummed as he walked into Hamish’s estate. It on the small side and it barely held everyone and with no one actually mated bedding was a slight problem, he took the stairs two at a time reaching the second floor and walked around before he continued up the stairs heading to the next flight, arriving at the third floor. He walked down the hall and to the second door to the left and opened it. Hamish looked up from his computer, a piece of toast in his mouth; he ripped it off and chewed with an eyebrow arched “Yer awfully happy” he grumbled out, his Alphas sour mood didn’t bother Harry since he was used to it.

“I am. I’m going to the cafe and talk with Percy. Care to join me? You can talk to that Omega that’s caught your eye” Harry teased with a smirk, he knew his Alpha was drawn to the Omega even before finding out he was Lee’s son. "Why don't you tell the Omega? He seems like the kind to forgive" Hamish arched an eyebrow while he continued to eat, he sighed and agreed since Harry kept staring at him. He stood up and pulled off his jumper and then his shirt underneath; a large Celtic dragon tattoo took up his back. He walked to the closet and pulled a crisp white button up on before slipping another jumper over it; with a nod to his second in command, they headed out. 

* * *

At the cafe Eggsy was at the counter, he still didn't feel all that great but he was bored out of his mind staying at the house; but Percy was being a bitch and only let him clean so Jamal was behind the counter with him. Everyone was present minus Champ, Jack, Sophia, and Rottweiler; Percy was in the back working on the books while Ryan and Mike talked in the corner, Jamal looked up when the door dinged "Welcome to the Round Table. How may I help ya?"

Eggsy looked over and frowned as Dean, Poodle, and Rottweiler came walking in, Dean smirked at Eggsy before he stated “So this is where you’ve been, Mugsy” Eggsy glared as the crusty man turned to Jamal “A black coffee, but don’t let that fag touch it” Jamal frowned and stated

“3.56₽” Jamal took the money and started to fill a cup, he handed it to Dean and the man walked to a table, Rottweiler and Poodle also order and got some food. Eggsy brought the food out and Dean reached out and grabbed his right wrist roughly.

Eggsy tried to pull his hand back but Dean held tight, Eggsy saw Rottweiler sit up a little straighter as Dean smirked at him “Think you’re free from me now that you moved out?”

“Dean. Let go, yer hurting me” Eggsy tried pulling his arm away but Dean had an iron grip on his wrist, Dean growled

“Who the fuck do you think you are. Bossing me around” the crusty man snapped as he squeezed harder, Rottweiler stood up as everyone’s attention was brought to the icy tone

“I said let go” Eggsy glared and he pulled his wrist again, Dean turned to Rottweiler

“The fuck are you standing up for? Sit down” Rottweiler didn’t move as he stared at Dean’s hand on Eggsy wrist. Eggsy pulled again and let out a low whine when he couldn’t pull his hand free, everyone’s attention was on Eggsy than they didn’t notice the door opening again and four people stepping in or the door locking behind the four, Eggsy used his left hand to push at Dean’s grip as it only continued to tighten “Listen here Bitch. You’ll always be mine” Eggsy dug his nails into Dean’s hand as he glared, he wasn’t as strong as he normally was thanks to his sickness. He glared darkly, no one called him a bitch.

“Percy” Eggsy called as he dug his nails in his hand harder and tried pulling his wrist out, Eggsy heard Mike and Ryan stand up; Eggsy let out a small cry when Dean snapped his wrist before he yelled “Percival!” Within seconds Percy was out of the back and standing next to Eggsy, Percy grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled Eggsy’s wrist free. He then twisted his arm back until Dean cried; Eggsy held his wrist to his chest. Percy was missing his jacket and had his sleeves rolled up; his Koi fish showing in his right arm.

Jamal came up to check Eggsy’s wrist as Poodle stood up and pointed “Hey, that bloke has the same tattoo as you, Rot” but the statement fell on deaf ears as Dean glared at Percy who stood with his back straight and shoulders squared, his eyes dark and cold.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked as Percy ignored him and stated.

“Eggsy. Are you alright?”

“Fuck no!” Eggsy snapped “He broke my wrist why the fuck would I be alright?!” Eggsy glared at Dean before Rottweiler turned and punched Dean right in the jaw, Dean grunted and held his jaw, he turned to Rottweiler.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?! You dumbass” Dean growled as Rottweiler lifted his fist and went to punch him again; Rottweiler growling himself.

“Rottweiler, enough”

The Beta stopped and looked back at Eggsy who was standing with his back straight and the man growled: “But-”

“I will not repeat myself”

“He called you a bitch” Rottweiler stated as he turned to Eggsy who was having his wrist wrapped by Mike, Eggsy hissed in pain while Percy growled.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing? Punching your pack leader like that!” Dean glared at Rottweiler, Poodle just stared at his friend and pack mate of many years confused, why was Rottweiler acting so different?

“Rot, the hell is going on with you? Why did you punch Dean?” Poodle asked as the Beta removes his jacket and there, taking up most of his left forearm was a Koi fish tattoo that matched the one on Percy’s arm.

“You were never my pack leader”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that everyone is liking this so much. I'm going to cry. I do start school next month (February) so updates might be slow. Enjoy

Dean glared and pointed a finger at Percy “Oh and who is? This fucking Beta?” Percy glared and growled but didn’t move, even when Dean got in his face and grunted “You think that just because you have a tattoo that you’re so tuff. You’re not, you’re just as worthless as that fucking Omega”

“God shut up” Eggsy stated as he took the ice pack that Jamal handed him, he placed it on his wrist and glared, Dean’s attention was brought back to him and he pushed past Percy to go for Eggsy. Percy and Rottweiler watched as he stood in front of Eggsy, Mike, and Ryan tense beside him

“The fuck you say?”

“Get out of my face, Bruv” Eggsy glared and grunted as Dean grabbed Eggsy’s chin, lifted his face up and smirking down at him

“Or what?” Dean challenged as he squeezed harder, Eggsy glared before Dean let go and backhanded Eggsy. Eggsy stumbled back into Mike, Eggsy lifted his left hand and wiped at his lips; when he pulled his hand back, there was blood. Cold sapphire eyes locked with Dean’s eyes.

“Percival”

Percy grabbed Dean’s shoulder and kicked behind his knee, forcing the crusty man to kneel; Eggsy glanced at the four Kingsman who stood in the doorway of the cafe, he looked away and grunted “Mike, can you take me to the ER?” He asked as he tried to get the icy tone out of his voice, he couldn’t let The Kingsman know what he actually was; he’s worked too hard. Mike nodded and placed his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, Eggsy let himself be guided out. He paused and looked over his shoulder “Easy” he stated before he left.

Percy stepped beside Dean, he grabbed the back of his head with his left hand and gripped it tightly before he slammed his head against the vinyl.

Hard.

Roxy gasped as she watched her uncle smash the man’s face into the floor, she turned to Harry and mumbled “This is the uncle Percival I was telling you about” Harry could only stare at the man as he turned around and focused on Poodle, the said man swallowed thickly and looked at Rottweiler then at Percy then back at Ryan and Jamal, he noticed that each of them had the same Koi fish on their skin. So then they were all in the same pack...but where has he seen that Koi fish before?

When Percy stepped forward Poodle looked like he was going to piss himself, Percy cracked his knuckles as he walked up to him “I have some questions for you” Poodle swallowed thickly again and the scent of fear hung heavy in the air “Has he called Eggsy a bitch before?” Poodle looked as Rottweiler who didn’t say anything, Percy grabbed Poodles neck and slammed him against the glass; hard enough to crack it “Eyes on me” when terrified eyes locked with Percy’s cold brown ones Percy stated “Answer my question”

“Percy” Jamal stated as he frowned, Percy was really pissed and that made him really violent. Percy growled as if he didn’t hear him or even Ryan stating his name.

“Ye-yes! He calls him it all the time” Poodle stuttered out as he whimpered when Percy growled darkly, Percy’s hand tightened on his neck which caused the other Beta to claw at his hand. He grunted as Percy pulled him away from the window only to slam him against it again, the window cracking more. Poodle grunted in pain as Percy let his neck go and grabbed his head.

“MUM!”

Percy’s hand jerked back like he was burnt, Poodle sank to the floor panting heavily; Percy turned and looked back at Ryan, Jamal, and Rottweiler, they all looked scared. Percy took a deep breath and stepped back from Poodle and fixed his tie while stating “Get the fuck out of my cafe. If I ever hear you or Dean was anywhere near Eggsy; you’ll go missing like a certain redhead” he turned and headed to the back of the store, Ryan and Jamal went to take a step to Percy but ended up jumping back when he snapped “Don’t touch me!” Everyone watched as Percy headed to the back of the cafe and loud bangs and curses came from the back. Rottweiler turned around and looked at Poodle, the Beta looked at him and mumbled.

“R-Rot. That man is violent; leave with me and Dean. He’s more violent than Dean is” Poodle slowly stood up as Dean grunted and started to move, Dean sat up and grabbed his face; Rottweiler didn’t move, he just stared at them before he glanced back where Percy disappeared into.

“I’ll never leave my Queen” he stated as he glared at Dean who glared back “Now leave”

Roxy gasped and looked at Hamish, the man arched an eyebrow before he waved his hand. She turned to Rottweiler and stepped forward “Is your queen the same as Percival's?” Rottweiler looked up at her and blinked before Percival came back out and spoke.

“What do you want with my queen, Roxanne?” She turned to see her uncle coming around the counter, he glared at Dean and Poodle; Dean glared back at him before Dean spoke.

“Queen? Are you talking about the Statesman Queen?”

Percy tilted his head and a dangerous smirk pulled at his lips which caused Harry to shiver and honestly sport a bit of a stiffy. Oh damn! Harry couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted to bend him over and wipe that smirk from his lips. Percy reached out and grabbed his hair and pulled it which had Dean barring his neck before he stated “You’re not as stupid as you appear”

Poodle froze; that’s where he knew the Koi fish from! The Statesman was said to have Koi fish tattoos “De-Dean...he’s a Statesman.” Dean glanced over at Poodle who was staring at Percy’s tattoo, now the brown patches on the golden fish made sense, he swallowed thickly “He-He’s second in command!”

“Oh aren’t you smart” Percy stated with a smirk before his phone rang. He threw Dean back and answered it “Wha-“ he paused before he growled “But-” another paused before he took a deep breath “Yes my queen” he hung up “We’re leaving” he turned to the Kingsman and locked eyes with Harry “My cafe is closing. Please. Leave” he stated in a dead voice before he turned his attention to Dean “I suppose you get to live another day” before Poodle picked dean up and they ran out, well Poodle forcing Dean up and out. Ryan and Jamal were already gone, pulling the car around while Rottweiler waited in the entryway to the back.

As Percy began to leave Harry quickly walked up to him “Percy” the man stops and looks at him; Harry notices a strange look in his eye, almost like regret “I want to court you” Percy jerks in surprise as Rottweiler blinks in shock, Percy stares at Harry thinking about it but before he can say anything Harry beats him to it “I don’t care what pack you belong to or how violent you are; I just want you. I will even ask your Queen if I have to”

Percy slowly smiled “You’re a strange Alpha, Harry Hart. My queen already gave their approval” he stated as he kept walking “I’ll be in touch” before he walked out the back, Percy slipped into the car with Rottweiler; it was a heavy silence as they drove back to the estate before Percy stated “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you pups”

He was met with smiles, to which he smiled back “I promise not to lose my temper around you again”  
-  
Harry turned to Hamish who hummed and walked into the back room. He looked around at the mess that Percy caused before he turned to Harry and his other knights “That Omega isn’t what he seems. I want him”

Harry nodded and pulled out his phone before he messaged Percy, once that was done the knights followed Hamish out; Hamish hummed in thought as he got into the car, he saw the cold and hardness in Eggsy’s eyes. He’s never wanted an Omega more in his life than he wants Eggsy now. He glanced at Harry who’s phone went off, his own second in command glanced at him “Percy said the Omega will go on a date with you tonight. Wow that was quick” he grumbled and messages Percy back he smirked when he got his own agreement for a date tonight as well. Hamish nodded. 

* * *

At Eggsy estate, Eggsy was pissed. He couldn’t stop pacing in, what Mike likes to call ‘The Pile Room’. He couldn’t believe Dean had the nerve to approach him! And in front of the Kingsman no less! He growled and looked at Mike, Jack, Champ, and Sophia, they all were kneeling, minus Sophia who was in a chair due to injuries from Belmont. Oh! That pissed him off too!

“Eggsy” Jack tried as he slightly moved forward, his cowboy hat on the floor next to Mike’s and Champs, the Alpha jumped slightly when Eggsy turned his cold sapphire glaze on him. He swallowed slightly and stated “Please, take a breath. I’m sure everything is alright” he quickly looked down when Eggsy started to walk in his direction, Jack watched Eggsy’s bare feet as he got closer. Until Eggsy stood in front of him, he didn’t dare look up; Eggsy has never harmed anyone of them...but…Eggsy has also never been so pissed at them. Jack couldn’t help but jump when he felt Eggsy’s hand slide into his hair, he felt Eggsy grab a handful of his hair before his head was snapped back roughly.

“He _broke_ my wrist! How will everything be alright?” He snapped as he stepped closer and pulled his hair back more, making Jack bare his neck in a painful way “How?! Whiskey?!” Jack hissed slightly in pain and let out a small whimper before the grip relaxed and a deep sigh sounded from Eggsy “M’ sorry” he mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair “M’ sorry. I shouldn’t take my anger out on you” he continued to run his hand through Jack’s hair as Jack rested his face against Eggsy’s stomach and held him close by his waist “Do ya forgive me?” Eggsy mumbled as he felt Jack answer that he did.

Eggsy sighed deeply and looked over when the rest of his pack came in, Jack held him tighter has Eggsy spoke: “What happened?”

Percy walked up to him and knelt down as the other three knelt by the rest of the pack “Dean and Poodle were threatened; Poodle did figure out who I was” Eggsy stiffened which had Jack look up at him from where his face was in Eggsy stomach.

“Figured out as in?” Eggsy prompted as his voice became icy again, Jack held tighter as the grip on his hair tightened.

“As in they know I’m second in command of the Statesman” Percy stated as he kept eye contact with Eggsy; Eggsy sighed and stepped out of Jack’s hold. Eggsy rubbed his face with his good hand since his other hand as in a cast; Percy removed his glasses and handed them to Jack before he stated “It’s alright. I deserve it” was all he said before he was slapped.

The room when quiet as everyone stared. Eggsy...just slapped Percy.

It was quiet in the room aside from Eggsy heavy breathing; it stayed like that for a good five minutes before a small sniff sounded, Percy slowly looked up at Eggsy and smiled as the Omega sniffed again as tears ran down his face “M’ sorry” he mumbled as he hiccuped “M’ sorry” Eggsy knelt down and Percy sat back on his heels, he just kept smiling before he opened his arms and Eggsy instantly hugged the Beta and hid his face in his neck.

Percy wrapped his arms around Eggsy and held him close while he mumbled “It’s alright, my Queen. I deserve it, I didn’t listen” He mumbled against his hair while he rubbed Eggsy back, Percy shifted again so he was sitting down criss-cross on the floor with Eggsy in his lap and his legs on either side of Percy’s hips, Percy wrapped an arm around his waist and the other around his chest, holding him close; he waved Jack and the others over. Slowly they got closer “Your pack is here. We’ll get through whatever happens together” he continued to mumble against his hair as Jack sat behind Eggsy and leaned against him, Ryan and Jamal at on either side of Percy and leaned against the Beta while Sophia sat behind Percy in her chair, Percy leaned against her legs and hummed as she ran her hand through his hair. Champ sat in front of Ryan on Percy’s left side with Mike in his lap and snaked an arm between the two and held him close while Mike leaned against Eggsy and Jack. Rottweiler sat in front of Jamal and leaned against Eggsy. The only noise was Eggsy’s sobs.

“I-I did-didn’t mean...I-I did-didn’t want to hi-hit ya” he sobbed against Percy’s neck and Champ and Jack hummed lowly, the low alpha humm slowly soothed out his sobs; Percy knew the mood swings were because of not having a heat and the black market suppressants he takes “M’ sorry” he mumbled again before he lifted his face and sniffed, Percy just smiled and lifted a hand to gently wipe his tears away; Eggsy sniffed again and lifted his left hand before he gently touched the angry red and hot mark on Percy’s left cheek. Percy leaned into the hand, Percy kept his eyes locked with Eggsy who sniffed a final time before Eggsy leaned in and kissed Percy. The Beta let it happen before Eggsy pulled away and mumbled: “Forgive me, my Knight?”

“Always” Percy mumbled against his lips as Eggsy smiled. Eggsy then turned to each one of his pack members and kissed them on the lips, he sighed and leaned against Percy again, his chin resting on Percy’s left shoulder. “I suppose I should let you know, you have a date tonight” Percy stated after a good five minutes of silence, which Eggsy pulled away and arched an eyebrow “With Merlin”

“Nope. Let me up” Eggsy stated as he tried to get free but Percy and Champ held on and Eggsy whined “I don’t want to go on a date. I have other things to worry about” he stated as he wiggled and Rottweiler chuckled along with Ryan and Jamal.

“Eggsy. You need an Alpha; please it’s just a date” Rottweiler stated as he ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair and added, “Please my queen?”

Eggsy huffed “I hate you all” he grumbled which had everyone laughing, Eggsy smiled lightly; his pack really cared for him, he looked up as Sophia leaned down over Percy and smirked

“I’ll help you get ready. You’re going to look so cute”

“Ginger Ale, please get your breast out of my face” Percy stated since he had leaned his head back against her legs and when he opened his eyes, her chest was on his face. She laughed and leaned back.

“You too Percy James. I know you have a date tonight and I’m dressing you up”

“The fuck you are” Percy stated which made everyone laugh again, Eggsy just smiled. He loved his pack, and they were right, he was twenty-four almost twenty-five; he needed an Alpha but it was just hard to find someone who didn’t care that he was an Omega. Once everyone got up and headed off to do whatever they door, Eggsy stood in the bedroom with his shirt off while he watched Sophia, or more commonly called Ginger Ale, hunt through his walk-in closet, he glanced at his full length mirror and turned so he could see the large golden Koi fish on his back, the elegant fish had black patches on the body and fins. Marking Eggsy as the leader, to be honest, he didn’t mean for it to happen like that; Lee had the tattoo first and when Lee died, Eggsy got it, it was actually Percy who started the trend that all Statesmen got a Koi fish tattooed somewhere on their body. The statesmen could have any color they wanted aside from black or brown, everyone just went with a gold body and different patches. Eggsy smiled as he remembered when everyone showed him the tattoo after pledging their loyalty to him. Him and his empire.

* * *

Eggsy chewed at his lip as he was driven to the agreed restaurant where he was going to meet Merlin and go on this date. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath before he stepped out when the car was stopped and the door opened "Thank you Percy" he smiled before he walked into the place. He was impressed, it looked fancy, he took a breath and found Merlin. He smiled shyly and thanked the man when he pulled his chair out for him "Are you the same man who scared me the first time we met?" Eggsy teased.

"Depends, are ya still the same Omega?" Merin shot back with a smirk "Yer different from the other Omega's I've came across. I saw that cold look ya had in yer eyes" Eggsy blinked before Eggsy smiled

“I like being different” he stated as he slowly smirked “makes things...interesting”

Merlin matched his smirk “I would say. What did ya do when ya vanished?” Eggsy opened his mouth but was cut off by Merlin. “Don’t try and deny it, lad. After ya turned fourteen, Gary Unwin vanished and Eggsy Baker appeared after five years. Then the Statesman appeared; ya must be important to them”

Eggsy smirked and leaned forward before he stated: “Have ya been stalking me?” Merlin chuckled and stated.

“I always look up someone I intend on mating”

“Bold statement. What if I don’t want ya?” Eggsy asked as he smirked more and leaned in, Merlin shifted and reached under the table and grabbed his ankle; stopping the foot that was rubbing the inside of his knee, Eggsy just grinned as Merlin growled lowly.

“Then ya wouldn’t have agreed to see me tonight” Merlin ran his hand up his leg as far as he was able to reach before Eggsy laughed and pulled his leg away; Merlin felt a shudder go through him at the laugh, he wanted to hear more of that. “I am sorry for our first meeting. I was...unhappy about someone stepping into my territory, but I am not sorry that I met ya” Eggsy smirked as Merlin reached forward and took his hand, he brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles lightly. “Though I wonder what else are ya hiding behind those eyes”

Eggsy chuckled again and mumbled “Wouldn’t ya like t’ know” before he looked over when Rottweiler came up frowning. He shifted and looked dazed.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re on a date...but Percy’s missing. Someone got him and left this note” he stated as he handed it to him and Eggsy felt his blood run cold.

_I want to talk to the Queen of the Statesman in person, otherwise, Percival Morton and Harry Hart will die in 30mins._


	7. Chapter 7

_I want to talk to the Queen of the Statesman in person, otherwise, Percival Morton and Harry Hart will die in 30 mins._

Eggsy took a deep breath before he looked at Rottweiler before he turned to Merlin “M’ sorry Merlin. We’ll have t’ cut this short” Eggsy stated as he stood up, he wasn’t expecting Merlin to also stand up and fix his jumper.

“I’m going with ya. Harry is in my pack” Eggsy bit his lip before he sighed and rubbed his neck

“Guess it can’t be helped” Eggsy mumbled before he smiled at Merlin and followed Rottweiler out; the Beta opened the back door of the car and Eggsy slipped in before Merlin followed him in. Merlin glanced at Eggsy who took a deep breath once the door was closed and stiffened before he looked over at Merlin “Yer a Purebred” It wasn’t a question.

Merlin nodded “I am. Last of my line” Eggsy blinked before he smiled and leaned back against the seat.

“Funny How we’re in the same boat” he shook his head and shifted forward, his shirt rode up as he did so and knocked on the glass separating the seats, Merlin watched the creamy skin show and noticed a tail of a golden fish peeking out. Merlin arched an eyebrow, so he was part of the Statesman; he looked back up at Eggsy as he accepted a water bottle and took a pill. Eggsy glanced back at Merlin who arched an eyebrow again. Eggsy winked at him before he sat back.

“That’s a rather large tattoo ya have Lad” Merlin commented as Eggsy jumped before he glanced at Merlin; Eggsy smirked and winked at him stating

“I like things big”

Merlin smirked and stated “Is that so” before he noticed a sweet scent slowly building in the car, it was very mouth watering. 

* * *

Percy grunted as he slowly woke up; his head was heavy and pounding. His throat burning from whatever was used to knock him out, he opened his eyes and looked around; he didn’t know where he was but across from him Harry sat slumped in a chair, they both were chained to chairs. He swallowed thickly “H-Harry”

The Alpha grunted and shifted before he lifted his head, his glasses gone as were Percy’s; he opened his eyes and looked around before he grunted and pulled at his chains “Percy? What happened?”

“We were knocked out; I just woke up” he stated as he tried pulling at his chains as well, he grunted as he felt them dig into his wrists. He looked over when the door opened and a black man walked in with a smirk.

“Well, nows isn’t this a surprise” He opened his arms and smiled “The second in commands for The Kingsman and The Statesman” Both males growled, Harry’s deeper than Percy’s. The man didn’t seem fazed and actually _laughed_ at them before he stated “Yous Alphas and Betas are so funny; growling all the times” as the man got closer Percy felt his shoulders stiffen.

“You’re an Omega”

The man turned to Percy and smiled widely before he walked up and leaned down in front of him “Yous can smell me? Even under mines Beta cologne” he reached out and patted Percy’s left cheek which made the Beta hiss “But yous live with an Omega so yous are used to it, huh?” he chuckled before he smirked and grabbed Percy’s from under his chin and dug his fingers into Percy’s left cheek which caused another hiss “Looks like yous got slapped. From yours queen?” The man stopped at the growl and looked at Harry who pulled at his chains “Oh?” He smirked before he pulled his hand away from Percy and backhanded him over the same cheek.

Percy grunted as he was slapped, he felt his lip get split by the ring on his finger; Percy licked the split and growled, he grunted as the man grabbed his hair and pulled. Forcing his head back “I wonder what would happen if I bit yous? Would yours Queen still want yous?”

Percy huffed and grunted “Don’t touch me” the man leaned down and smirked before, his brown eyes bright behind glasses

“Why donscha becomes my knight?”

Percy spat in his face, the man glared before he pulled back and punched Percy; causing the Beta to tip backwards and groan as he fell full weight on his arms “So stubborn” he grunted before the man turned to Harry “What about yous Alpha? Want to become mines?”

Harry growled as the man picked Percy up as the door opened again “We got a response from the Statesmen Queen. They’ll meet us” the man smirked

“Wonderful. Gazelle; yous can have fun with them foes a while. I gots to get ready to meet this Queen” Percy growled louder and pulled at his chains, the man started to leave and stated “Its not everyday yous gets to kill royalty”

“Don’t touch my queen!” Percy snapped as the man flashed him a fucking peace sign before he left and the woman walked in with a smirk. 

* * *

The longer Merlin was in the back with Eggsy the more he was sure he was going to drown in his own drool, his mouth kept watering and that’s never happened before. He glanced at the Omega who was frowning and looking out the window, they’ve been driving for awhile; Merlin was sure he was going to meet the Queen and maybe talk about joining forces since Harry was so smitten by Percival. Merlin was thrown from his thoughts as the car jerked and Eggsy was suddenly across his lap.

“Careful” Eggsy called as he held himself up with a hand on Merlin’s thigh, Merlin wrapped his arm around Eggsy chest and pressed his nose against his lymph node/scent gland and took a big inhale; he growled lowly as he let it out and mumbled

“Yer a Purebred Omega” Merlin felt the shudder that ran through Eggsy before he whined lowly; Eggsy wiggled in his grasp “Ya smell so pretty” he mumbled before he licked over the area, he grunted when a hand was suddenly against his cheek. Pushing his head away; Eggsy was blushing darkly and panting slightly.

“Ya just can’t say that” he stated as he blushed darker when Merlin smirked “Damnit Merlin. It’s embarrassing”

“Hamish” Merlin corrected as he gently pulled Eggsy into his lap and pulled his hand away “Please, call me Hamish”

“Yer an arse”

He stated as he glared, Hamish just smirked and cupped his cheek; Hamish slowly pulled Eggsy’s face to his and he mumbled “Allow me to court ya”

Eggsy placed a finger against his lips and stated lowly “I ain't-a trophy” Hamish hummed and thumbed over his cheek while his other hand slipped lower and rested on the curve of his ass

“Of course not, Lad. Ya would be my equal” he mumbled against the finger before the car stopped, Eggsy looked out the window

“We’re here” he turned to Hamish and pressed closer against him and mumbled lowly “Wait until this is over, then see if ya want t’ ask me again” he pulled his finger away and brushed his lips over The Alpha’s before he opened the door and slid out. Hamish groaned before he followed; Eggsy squared his shoulders before he started to the large house. He knew Hamish was behind him, Eggsy knocked on the door and waited for it to open; when it was Eggsy felt his shoulders tense.

The woman who opened the door smelling like Percy and blood, his eyes landed on the glasses in her pocket; those were Percy. Eggsy’s eyes looked up at her and she arched an eyebrow before she stepped aside and Eggsy stepped inside and Hamish followed; Hamish noticed a change in Eggsy but before he was able to comment laughter floated down.

“Oh boy, if its isn’t Mr. Gary Unwin!” Eggsy turned to the spiral staircase as a black male walked down, he had a SnapBack on his head and glasses; Hamish arched an eyebrow as the man kept talking “Oh and Merlin. Must be mines lucky day” he chuckled as he came down to the ground level and smirked “It’s been awhile, Gary”

“It’s Eggsy”

“Oh, that’s right. Yous gots that funny name yours dad gave yous; too bad about his death huh?” He smirked as a very low and deep growl echoed in the area, the man smirked “As much as I wants to go over hows yous been. But I’m waiting for someone important”

Hamish looked down at Eggsy; that growl...came from Eggsy. He’s never heard an Omega growl before, to be honest, and holy shit was that different. Eggsy huffed and took a breath before stated coldly “Don’t worry Valentine. Ya don’t have t’ wait long” before Eggsy walked to the left and into a sitting room, the man, Valentine, followed with a frown after Hamish. Eggsy walked up to a chair and sat down before he used his foot to pull a footstool up and placed his right leg on the stool and crossed his left leg over. He smirked and stated “M’ already here”

Valentine frowned deeper and took the seat across from Eggsy and leaned back before he stated “You’res pulling my leg” he only got a slow and dark smirk “Yous telling me, you’res the Queen?”

“I want my knight back” Eggsy stated as he glared, Valentine smirked while Hamish blinked in shock; Eggsy was the leader of the Statesman?

“Give me half yours empire. And I’ll think abouts it” Eggsy sighed and rubbed his face. He knew this was going to happen, he noticed Hamish stepping closer to Eggsy and took comfort in his scent.

“Ya don’t understand Vincent. This isn’t up fer debate. Ya will give me my Knight back” Eggsy glanced at the woman before he looked back at Valentine and pointed to the woman “He better not be harmed”

The woman growled lowly and it was clear she was an Alpha, Eggsy looked over at her and stated “Ya don’t scare me” Eggsy stood up and walked up to Valentine, he grabbed his throat and forced him to the ground “Give me, my Knight; Valentine”

Valentine growled, not as deep as Eggsy’s was before he pushed up and jumped at him; while the two Omega’s tussled Hamish knocked the other Alpha out and headed into the house, he found the room where Harry was in quick enough. It wasn’t hard with following Harry’s scent; he only killed fourteen people on the way. He opened the door and scrunched up his nose when the smell of blood hit him; he frowned as he saw the sorry sights of the two second in commands.

The two males were slumped over in the chairs, held up by the chains that held them; Harry’s left foot was at an unnatural angle and his tailored suit was soaked in blood. Percy was far worse though, there was actually a pool of blood under his chair, both legs looked broken in more than one place. He walked up and placed his hand on Percy who didn’t even move, he checked for a pulse and found a weak one; he glanced back when he heard a grunt and lowly “Alpha?”

Hamish walked over and knelt down, he cupped Harry’s face; and only when he lifted Harry’s face did Hamish notice “Harry. Yer eye”

Harry was missing his left eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry grunted “Percy” Hamish looked back at the Beta and shifted back to him; he ignored the blood that soaked his dress pants, he gently and carefully shook him, thankfully the man grunted, slowly lifting his head.

“Percival, are ya with me?” Hamish asked as he cupped Percy’s cheek, it was slick with blood, Hamish lifted Percy head more and saw there was a good head gash, the man lifted his gaze to Hamish

“He-he’s go-going to-“ Percy started before he coughed and blood dripped from his mouth, he took a few shaky breaths before trying again “He’s going to ki-kill Eggsy” Hamish blinked as the knight coughed again as blood ran down Hamish’s arm “Pl-please save m-my Queen”

Hamish growled and called his pack before he headed back the front room; when he got there, it was empty aside from a dead body which wasn’t either of the two and a lot of blood. Hamish looked around and followed the blood marks, out of the living room; to say he was surprised the Eggsy was the Queen of the statesman, wasn’t the really the word per say. He knew Eggsy was high on the chain just by what he saw in the cafe. Hamish rounded the counter and found Eggsy laying face down on his side in the hallway, the back of his shirt was ripped and more of the fish was shown.

A large golden koi fish with black patches and elegant water designs that took up most of his back.

Hamish quickly ran up and could see blood slowly pooling under him “Lad. Eggsy” he called as he knelt down and gently rolled him over, he could see Eggsy was shot in the upper stomach, slowly darkening the shirt. He held his hand over the wound and Eggsy groaned; Hamish heard his pack arriving with the two that were in the car “Three G’s! Check the house. Lamorak, Lancelot get medical ready! Bors go with the two; down the hall is Galahad and Percival. They need to be taken to a hospital ASAP!” he snapped as he picked Eggsy up, the Omega opened his eyes and looked at Hamish with unfocused eyes.

“Percy” he mumbled as he placed his hand over Hamish’s, he tightened his grip on the hand before he hummed tiredly when Hamish nuzzled his hair

“It’s alright Lad. We have him; we have him, my queen” Hamish noticed Eggsy’s eyes had closed before he continued to snap orders while he carried Eggsy to the waiting Beta’s. 

* * *

Jack was tapping his foot as he stood outside the surgery room. He hasn’t slept in two days; Eggsy still hasn’t woken up and Percy was in surgery again, he glanced over as the same Beta from Harry’s pack walked up with a cup of coffee, his brown hair fluffy and brown eyes bright; the beta smiled and held it out “You’re still here?” Jack took the coffee and sipped it, he paused and looked at the cup before looking at the Beta.

“This isn’t coffee kid” he stated which the Beta just smiled

“It’s tea. You haven’t slept in two days, it’ll help” He stated before he gently lead the Alpha by the elbow to the plush chairs and sat down with the Alpha next to him; Jack took a deep breath

“I hate tea” He grumbled but kept drinking it, the Beta chuckled before Jack glanced at him and held his hand out “Jack Daniels”

“Like the whiskey? Charlie Hesketh” he shook the Alpha’s hand and blushed when the Alpha chuckled and nodded

“That’s why it’s my code name” They sat in silence while Jack continued to drink his tea, he slowly relaxed and leaned against the Beta who just blushed darker; Jack just smirked but didn’t comment.

Now Jack didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he starting to come to he noticed that he was laying on something that smelt really good and the more he woke up he realized, arms were wrapped around his chest and his face was against a solid chest; he noticed the chest was rumbling as his pillow spoke “How’s Merlin?”

“He hasn’t left the bedside of that Omega” A deep Alpha voice answered

“That’s not good. Has he eaten anything?” He really wished his pillow would stop talking

“Yeah, a little bit. Harry just woke up; thankfully they were able to find an eye that matched, and so far the transplant is going okay. How’s Percy doing?” A lighter voice, they were probably a Beta. To which his pillow hummed and ran a hand through Jack’s hair.

“He’s still in there; he was worse off than they thought.” His pillow sighed as the hand continued to go through his hair; Jack loved it when people played with his hair

“Isn’t that an Alpha from Statesman? Should you be letting him lay on you, Charlie?”

“There’s no harm in it”

“Isn’t he Percy’s Alpha?”

“I hope not” Charlie stated which was surprising to Jack, he should say something but damn he was very comfortable and with Charlie running his hand through his hair, he could fall back asleep. Well, he would have until he heard the familiar click of heels before a familiar female voice.

“Whiskey. Wake up” he grunted and hid his face more into the chest; he really didn’t want to get up “Whiskey. Last warning”

Jack huffed and slowly sat up stated “Alright Miss Ginger, I’m up. Happy now?” He asked as he stood up and rubbed his face, he turned to the beta who was frowning “What’s wrong?” He asked as his shoulders squared “Why are you frowning”

“Jack. With both Eggsy and Percy out…”

Jack looked back at the doors and frowned, they’ve never had this happen before; sure they’ve talked about it but to think it’s actually happening. He looked over and saw the rest of the pack, Jack rubbed his neck and sighed “Alright. Gather everything you can on Richmond Valentine” Jack stated as he grabbed his cowboy hat from Charlie’s knee and placed it on his head, Ginger Ale nodded and walked off “Ryan and Jamal, go home and grab a change of clothes for Percy and Eggsy” the two nodded slowly with frowns “He’ll be alright. Our knight won’t leave us” they nodded and left

“Rottweiler, Tequila. That house never existed” they nodded before Mike kissed Champ and left with the younger male. Jack walked up to Champ and arched an eyebrow “You and I are going hunting” the elder Alpha nodded, Jack, looked back at the doors again before he glanced at Charlie. He turned away and walked off with Champ; he left Charlie and the two other staring at them

“Looks like your Alpha is third in command”

“Hugo. Shut up” 

* * *

Rottweiler let out a deep sigh as he pulled up the house with Tequila; he glanced at the other Beta and rubbed his face, he couldn't believe how today changed so quickly, he stepped out and looked over at Tequila who lit a cigarette. “You know Eggsy doesn't like it when you smoke”

The man took a heavy pull and slowly let it out “I know; I’ve cut back a lot but with what happened I’m sure he wouldn’t mind” he smirked as he took another heavy pull and let it out his nose before he headed to the house. Rottweiler frowned but followed after the older Beta; he knew that everyone was really tense right now so any kind of release was needed. They entered the house and slipped in an earpiece before they went different ways; Rottweiler headed the same way that he found Percy, he scrunched up his nose as he headed down the hall, it still smelt like blood, he shook his head and walked past the room before he began to look in different rooms. He found a few bedrooms but nothing really needs to be saved.

“Found anything?” Rottweiler asked into his wrist as he made his way back into the main hallway, he sighed when he got a negative. He headed into the dining room and then the kitchen. He paused and held his finger against the earpiece before he turned around and headed upstairs; it didn’t take him long to find where Mike was, in what appeared to be a study. “Find something?”

“Oh boy, did I” Mike was sitting at a desk and was looking through papers, he held one out to Rottweiler, he frowned took the paper and looked over it before his head snapped up; Mike nodded and stated “All these papers… are all on Eggsy” Mike started to name them off “His name, his family, where he was born, where his aunt is living” he kept going “When Eggsy changed his name; I didn’t even know that Eggsy changed his name. Oh, shit...oh shit” Mike stood up fast enough that the chair clattered to the floor behind him, his attention was on a piece of paper in his hand.

“What?”

“Oh shit”

“Mike. What?!”

Mike shook his head and started to gather the papers up and stated “Call Whiskey and Ginger Ale” he started to put the papers into a folder, Rottweiler pulled out his phone and snapped.

“Mike, the fuck am I going to tell them?”

“Eggsy’s in danger” 

* * *

Hamish grunted as he shifted in his hospital chair, he hated the hospital. He glanced over at Harry who was sharing the room with Eggsy and Percy, Harry was reacting well with the transplanted eye; but Percy.

The Beta had both his legs broken in four different places, a concussion, a rather nasty head wound that need staples, over forty stab marks and internal bleeding. He lost just about half his blood percentage and needed two transfusions, he also flatlined twice. Hamish slowly stood up and walked over to the Beta, he checked on Percy before he checked on Harry; he moved back to Eggsy and took the Omega’s hand.

Eggsy was still out, he hasn’t woken once; his injury wasn’t too bad, minor internal bleeding and thankfully didn’t need a transfusion. And yet he still didn’t wake up. Hamish was surprised to find out that the young Omega was taking illegal black market suppressants when Eggsy tested positive for Meth and his pack swore he never did it and it was the suppressants; Hamish rubbed his face as he remembered the last Omega he...not really dated and he didn’t really fancy...so talked to? Anyways the Omega talked about the suppressants and the horrible side effects they had, aside from the horrible aftertaste.

Insomnia, weight loss and difficulty maintaining weight, weakness, and honestly the worst of them all...heat cancellations. It wasn’t healthy for an Omega to not go through heat, so the doctors were keeping him under watch while the suppressants exited his system. Just in case, there was horrible after effects from being on it for so long. Hamish looked over as an Alpha walked in; he wasn’t much older than Hamish himself, he removed his hat when he walked in and smiled.

“You must be Merlin. I was told you’ll still be sitting there” Merlin arched an eyebrow while watching the man walk up to the bedside “I’m Champ. I’m the other Alpha in Eggsy’s Pack, you’ve already met Jack”

Merlin nodded “Why are ya here? Charlie told me ya were going hunting with Jack” he asked with an eyebrow arched, the man ran a hand through Eggsy’s hair

“Mike and Rottweiler found disturbing information on Eggsy. They feared he was in danger so I came back” he explained as Merlin arched his brow higher, Merlin watched as he continued to run his hand through Eggsy’s hair.

“Yer not just a pack member. Are Ya?”

The Alpha chuckled and mumbled “No. I’m much more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, real shit guys. I can't thank you enough for all of your beautiful comments. They've been making my day every time I read them. Thank you so much. Honestly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's finally some smut in this chapter. Enjoy

Jack sighed heavily as he walked through the halls of the hospital, they haven’t found anything on Valentine, the man just vanished. He didn’t like the weight that settled on his shoulders, everyone was looking to him to find Valentine and he wasn’t sure what to do; he looked up and blinked as he found Charlie with a cup of coffee, the Beta smiled “I thought I would find you down here. Come on, Percy’s out of the danger zone but he still has a long way, he’s in the same room as Eggsy and Harry. I’ll take you up” he held the cup out.

Jack sighed and took the cup and arched an eyebrow as he followed him “Is this actual coffee or tea?” He asked as he stepped onto the elevator with him, he watched the Beta as he took and drink and scrunched up his nose which made the Beta laugh “What’s with you and tea?” He asked as Charlie slightly shifted closer to Jack while they rode the elevator, Jack noticed Charlie was standing closer to him than needed since they were the ones in the elevator but he didn’t say anything. Once they got to the floor Charlie showed him the way.

Jack watched Charlie’s ass as he walked before they headed into the room, Harry was sitting up talking to Mike but Percy and Eggsy were still asleep. Jack walked past Charlie and might have brushed his hand against the Beta’s ass while he headed to Eggsy’s bedside; Jack ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair before he frowned and walked over to Percy. He was so lost he just didn’t know what to do, Charlie frowned and glanced at Hamish who was flipping through a tablet, Charlie walked over and leaned down before he mumbled against Hamish’s ear.

The leader paused and glanced at Whiskey who walked up to Harry and shook his hand, Hamish glanced at Charlie before he nodded and Charlie smiled before he waited for Jack to start to leave. Charlie followed him out “I’m going to help you. I don’t have anything better to do” Jack just arched an eyebrow but allowed it, they headed to Eggsy’s estate after Jack explained that he needed to grab the papers he left there.

Charlie was shocked when Jack drove up the long drive, he whistled and Jack chuckled before he parked in front of the house and turned off the car, Charlie slowly got out and followed him; Charlie wasn’t one to be nervous but he was very nervous with this plan he hatched, at least Hamish gave his okay. Charlie looked around when they entered the house; holy shit! This place is huge. “You all live here,” He asked as he looked around the huge entryway, he followed Jack up the flight of stairs to the second level and into the open hallway

“It’s just the nine of us; Mike and Champ are mated so they share a room” he explained as he turned left and headed down the hall, following the zigzag design of the hall until getting to the first bedroom, Jack opened the door and Charlie followed him in before he closed it. Charlie took a deep breath and walked up to Jack how just turned around with a folder, he looked up when he saw Charlie was walking up, he arched an eyebrow at the Beta “Whatcha doing kid?”

Charlie didn’t answer him and instead leaned down and kissed him on the lips; Charlie was sure he was going to be pushed away but instead he was pushed back onto the plush bed with Jack following him and not breaking the kiss, when the kiss was broken, Jack stared down at him, his eyes blown and dark. Charlie shivered before he reached up and pulled him back down and kissed him deeply, he shivered again at the growl that came from the Alpha, he ran his hands down Jack’s t-shirt before his hands were pinned to the bed. “Think about what you're doing” Jack growled against his ear.

Charlie panted as he grinded up against him and shivered as he felt his hard he was, “I’ve already done all the thinking I want” he mumbled as he grinded up against him again and smirked when Jack grinded down against him, the Alpha growled lowly before he sat up and removed his hat. “Merlin already said it was okay”

“Fuck kid” he grunted as he dropped his hat on the floor and leaned back down, he kissed Charlie deeply as he pushed his hands up Charlie’s shirt and ran his hands over his chest and nipples, causing Charlie to arch and moan into the kiss. Charlie opened his mouth for Jack’s tongue and the Alpha pushed his tongue in. He pulled back and kissed down to his neck and turned his attention to it; he nipped and sucked at it. He was careful not to get too hard with his bites; Charlie lifted his hands and pushed his hands up his shirt and pulled Jack’s shirt off.

Charlie blushed darkly and mumbled “Fuck you’re fit” Jack just smirked before Charlie lost his own shirt, Jack wasted no time in leaning down and kissing the smooth chest and taking a nipple into his mouth. Charlie arched and moaned loudly before he covered his mouth; he breathed deeply through his nose as he watched Jack make his way down his chest and to his left hip which his bit.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” He mumbled against his hip before he palmed over Charlie’s hardening dick. Charlie groaned and stated

“If you don’t fuck me. I’m going to fuck myself on you” Jack smiled widely before they were quickly stripped of all clothes and Jack grabbed the lotion he had in his side table before he slicked his fingers up, he kissed Charlie deeply as he fingered him slowly and thoroughly; he needed to make sure that Charlie was well prepped. Jack groaned as he heard Charlie’s cry’s and begs; he finally pulled his four fingers out and coated himself before he knocked those long legs apart and slid in.

“Fuck Charlie. You’re tight” he mumbled as he kept pushing in slowly, Charlie arched and bit his lip; he reached out and grabbed his bicep and dig his nails into the flesh while his legs shook. Oh god, he was huge! Charlie could feel himself stretch as he took him in, “Breath. Slow and easy” Charlie heard Jack mumble against his ear, he panted as he got his breathing under control and rolled his hips. He got a growl in turn and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought” he panted as he pulled him down and kissed his jaw “Come on, let loose, you won’t hurt me. I promise” he stated before he bit Jack’s neck roughly, Charlie gasped and arched when he got a hard thrust in response. He moaned and all he could do was hold onto the Alpha above him when two strong hands grabbed his hips and Jack thrust into him hard and deep; Charlie moaned and clawed his back as he arched against him.

Charlie didn’t realize how much he actually needed an Alpha dick, sure he had toys. But holy shit! The actual thing was so much better! See Charlie was the only Beta in his siblings, two Omegas and one Alpha. He ended up syncing with his Omega siblings and craved the same thing they did. He gasped as he felt his head get pushed to the side and Jack drooling on his neck, he groaned and bucked back against him; he could feel Jack’s knot swelling and catching his rim, he was nervous but the feeling of Jack’s hand, fisting his hair and keeping his head to the side pushed the feeling away “J-Jack. Please bite me” He moaned out, he only got a growl in warning before he felt pain and pleasure mix.

He arched and cried out so loud his voice cracked when he felt Jack’s teeth sank into his neck and his knot lock them together. Charlie came untouched as he felt Jack cum inside of him, holy shit! He came a lot, Charlie felt so full.

They laid there for a while until Jack slowly pulled back from his neck and lick over the mark, Charlie panted as he twitched around the knot and arch again when he felt Jack cum inside him again. “Damn kid” Charlie blinked as he glanced at Jack, the man had sat back as much as he could and was looking at his chest. Long angry red claw marks were on his sides and chest; Jack smirked and licked the blood off his lip “Look at you. Drunk on my knot” Jack looked over his body “You took it so well to”

Jack leaned down and kissed Charlie before he shifted them so they were laying down. “Sleep, sweetheart” Charlie hummed as he didn’t need to be told twice. While Charlie got comfortable; Jack messaged Champ and the said Alpha huffed in amusement from his spot in the hospital chair.

Thank god they were nice enough to bring in a better chair, Champ looked up from his phone and watched Eggsy sleep in the hospital bed, it was painful to see him just laying there; he rubbed his face and glanced behind him at Harry and Percy. The two Betas were sleeping and were getting better while Eggsy was struggling with the after-effects of the suppressants; he closed his eyes as he remembered his Omega.

He loved Mike, but he still loved his Omega.

His Lee.


	10. Chapter 10

Twenty-six-year-old Champ sighed in annoyance as he looked at a map of London. He had no idea where he was going, he grumbled and looked over when a light hand touched his arm; he blinked when he came to see the most gorgeous young man he’s ever laid eyes on. “You alright Bruv? You look lost” Champ felt his mouth go dry as bright sapphire eyes blinked at him while light brown hair slightly blew in the wind.

“Uh…”

The young man slowly smiled as Champ shook himself and smiled “You got me there. I’ve never been to London” the young man chuckled lightly and kept a smile on his face.

“I can help you, if you want”

“Much appreciated”

The young man smiled widely and held his hand out “I’m Lee; welcome to London”

Champ took it and shook his hand “Clayton”

* * *

It’s been four weeks since he’s arrived at London, he was here for business; but he couldn’t get Lee out of his mind. He couldn’t focus. There was just something about that man.

“Now Mr Anderson. I gets yous never been to London before; but I would like if wes got back to work”

Clayton mentally shook his head and turned to the man he was doing business with, the man was a dark skinned Omega who was around the same age as Lee...ope, there he is again on his mind. “Sorry, Richmond. Head in the clouds” he smirked and picked up his cup and took a drink.

“Hey man. Alls good.” The man smiled at him before he shifted and Clayton felt the man’s foot run up his leg, Clayton sighed and moved his leg away “Yous close to a rut soon. I knows it, have yous thought of finding a mate?” He asked with a sly smirk, Clayton knew what he was hitting at. It wasn’t the first time and probably won’t be the last.

“Now you know I don’t mix pleasure and work, Valentine” he stated as he pointed his finger at the Omega. Who glared slightly, but let it drop; they worked for a while longer, Richmond worked the UK branch of Clayton’s family tech company. Finally, Clayton stood up and rubbed his face, man he was tired.

“How’s about a drink?” Richmond tried again once they were finished and Clayton refused him again; he gathered his things up and started to leave before he saw him again. Clayton was sure to get a date this time.

“Lee” Clayton called which had the young man pause and smile, he cocked out a hip and removed the cigarette from his wide smile.

“Hey, there cowboy” Lee let the smoke out and winked, Clayton tipped his hat which made Lee laugh; Clayton smiled, oh god did he loved his laugh.

“Lee, darlin’. Let me take you on a date”

Lee arched an eyebrow and took another drag “I don’t think your partner would like that” he glanced over at Valentine who was glaring at him.

“He’s not my partner. Just one date, and I’ll leave you be” Clayton was almost begging, he watched as Lee tilted his head as he chuckled and stated

“Oh I don’t want you to leave me alone” before he started to walk off, leaving a confused Clayton behind him and stated over his shoulder “Be here at five tonight, cowboy” Clayton smiled and headed to his hotel room. He couldn’t wait until then!

Once he got his hotel he decided he was going to take a nap, he was feeling tired and restless. He slept a good four hours and when he woke up he felt worse; he was groggy and rock hard, he knew it was because a rut was so close, he showered and tried to push the feeling away. He made it to the cafe right at five and smiled when he saw Lee sitting at a table; as he walked up he noticed Lee’s shoulders stiffen before he turned around and smiled

“You made it. What’s this? No cowboy hat?” Lee teased as he watched the man sit down, Lee rested his cheek on his left hand as he leaned on the same elbow; Clayton noticed a slight flush to Lee’s face “So Clayton. I’m surprised you came, with your rut so close”

“How did you know?” The southern man blinked confused which Lee slowly smirked and stated.

“I can smell it. It’s already affecting you” he lowered his hand and leaned forward “Hm?”

Clayton laughed and leaned forward as well “How can you smell it?” He was curious and had his own thoughts.

“Because I can. You should use a different body wash; the one you’re using strips you of your natural Brimstone smell” Lee stated as his smirk only grew, Clayton arched an eyebrow and leaned forward some more.

“Really?” He asked as Lee winked at him and tapped his foot against Clayton’s “How can you smell that?”

“Because I can” he stated again before he swallowed slightly and wiggled “I want to talk to you about something” Clayton arched an eyebrow while Lee smiled widely “I’m going t’ start an empire. I want you to be apart of it”

“An empire?” Clayton echoed back, thinking the man was joking but Lee just smiled and nodded “Why do you want me apart of it?” He asked as he noticed the flush in Lee’s face had darkened and he wiggled again, Clayton took a deep breath and noticed a sweet smell in the air.

“You’re a strong Alpha, and every queen needs a king” he smirked as he winked at Clayton. The southern Alpha narrowed his eyes at Lee before he stated

“So you want to become a queen to an empire” Lee nodded and leaned back.

“I’m tired of being told what to do because of my second gender” he explained before he licked his lips and wiggled again “So whatcha say? Wanna join me?”

“Are you okay? You’re wiggling like you got ants in your pants” Clayton arched an eyebrow and noticed a shutter that ran through Lee

“Don’t do that” Lee stated as he blushed, Clayton arched his eyebrow higher which caused another shiver before Lee stood up “Come on; take me home?”

Clayton frowned but stood up as well, he walked up to Lee and was a good head taller; once he was in his personal space, it hit him. The sweet smell mixed in with jasmine and honey; god it made his mouth water. Clayton now knew why he kept wiggling, Clayton didn’t say anything and placed his hand on the small of his back and walked him along the street “Or. You can take me back to your hotel”

Clayton growled lowly “Careful darlin’ don't poke the bull” Lee smiled and mumbled lowly

“Why? You gonna bite me?”

* * *

Clayton knew it was a bad idea, but the smell of Lee’s heat had got to him and Lee ended up in his hotel room pressed against the inside of the door while Clayton kissed the shit out of him. Lee kissed back just as rough as Clayton was, Lee’s legs were spread and Clayton fit snug between them, keeping him off the ground; Lee gasped when they broke and Clayton kissed and nuzzled his swollen glands.

“Purebred” he growled which made Lee groan and his head thunked against the door, his chest heaving.

“God! Bruv please” he moaned as he felt Clayton smirk against his neck.

“How old are you?” He mumbled as he grabbed Lee’s ass through his pants before he pushed a hand down the back of his pants and into his boxers. He hummed as he rubbed his finger through the slick that soaked his boxers

“F-fuck!” He moaned and bucked down “Twenty!” He moaned out as he bucked again when he felt two fingers press against his slick hole “Stop teasin’ m’”

Clayton pulled his hand out and licked the slick that gathered on his fingers before he blacked out. When he came back to, he was laying on his side and hands were running through his brown hair; he noticed he was tied to the chest in his vision, he looked up and saw a smiling Lee “Hi”

Clayton grunted as he leaned up on an elbow “I’m sorry. I lost myself” he mumbled before he noticed the hand marks on Lee’s thin hips and other dark marks “Did I harm you?” Lee chuckled as he shook his head

“Don’t worry love. I quite enjoyed myself; though I should be apologizing, really. I knew you were close to your rut and I took advantage of it to sleep with you” he smiled embarrassedly before Clayton leaned down and kissed him when they parted Lee smiled “So...you’re not mad?”

“Heck no,” Lee smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

The haft month that Clayton was in London flew by, he worked with Richmond every day and the Omega was clearly pissed that Clayton didn’t pick him as a mate but Clayton didn’t let that bother him. Lee and Clayton agreed to date and Lee was the sweetest Omega Clayton’s ever seen. But last couple days Lee’s been under the weather, throwing up in the morning and running a fever; Clayton managed to convince Lee to go to a clinic to make sure he was alright.

Clayton sighed deeply as he rubbed his face, where he was sitting at his office in the UK office; everything was going great until his mom called and wanted him back home since the sales in the UK have plummeted and Clayton knew it was Richmond getting back at him. He smiled when his phone rang and showed that Lee was calling him, he answered the phone with a smile “Darlin’ I was just going to call you. I have something to tell you”

“ _Oh? So do I. You go first_ ”

“Well, it’s bad news. I’m being pulled back to the US; I don’t know how long it’ll be”

“ _Oh_ ”

“Yeah. I’m about as happy as a cat in water” Clayton grumbled but smiled again when Lee laughed, Lee loved his southern terms so he tried using them as much as possible “Alright sweetheart. What’s your news” he questioned as there was a very pregnant pause on the line before.

“ _I’m not sick. Guess it was just a twenty-four-hour bug. Um...when are you leaving?_ ”

“Today I reckon. But trust me Lee Unwin; I’ll be back, and when I get back. I’m going to Mate you, and then you and I will find a large house on the hillside just like you want. We’ll build that empire together, sweetheart” Clayton stated and it was quiet again until a watery laugh came through the phone.

“ _I hate it when you’re all gushy. I cry every time. I’m sorry I won’t be able to see you before you leave; I have to pull a double at work. But Clayton…… I-I love you”_

Clayton smiled and mumbled “I know you do sweetheart. I love you too”.

It wouldn’t be until over four years later that Clayton was able to finally head to the UK, as he packed his suitcase and thought of ways to surprise his love; his phone rang. He placed it on speaker while he packed “Yeah”

“ _Mr. Anderson. This is Commissioner Smith of Police of the Metropolis; I’m sorry to inform you that Leroy Joseph Unwin was in a car crash_ ”

Clayton felt his world tip as he stared at his phone.

“ _He died on the way to the hospital. He asked us to call you before he passed; I’m sorry for your loss, sir”_

* * *

Champ looked over at the door when Hamish walked in the older Alpha smiled at the man “Well looks like your back. Want your chair?” He teased as he stood up and walked over to grab another, he chuckled as Hamish sat down beside Eggsy where Champ was sitting.

“Champ. Yer Eggsy’s father” it wasn’t a question but a statement. Champ laughed as he sat down and fixed his hat on his head while he got comfortable.

“I am”


	11. Chapter 11

“Does Eggsy know?” Hamish asked as he watched the older Alpha, the man sighed deeply and shook his head.

“No, no one knows; well. Percy might; he’s a smart Beta” he stated as he got up and checked Percy before going to Harry and then to Eggsy “To be honest with you. I didn’t even know” he glanced at Hamish and laughed at his confused look. “I was twenty-six when I first saw his mom, I was in London for work. But I left before I knew anything about Eggsy” he explained before he sighed “I should have figured it out, he was clearly having morning sickness, but I was young and didn’t put two and two together”

Hamish frowned, he could tell that Champ has sat with this informations for years “Eggsy could have been someone else’s, but I knew he was mine when I met him. Little sixteen-year-old Eggsy Unwin with only Percy behind him and starting the same empire his mom talked about” he chuckled and shook his head “Talk about a punch in the stomach” he sighed “By that time I was already mated to Mike and couldn’t bring myself to say anything” Hamish nodded

“Now ya can” he stated as Champ nodded and the two looked over at the nurse who came in, he nodded and walked up to Harry and gently shook him awake. Harry grunted and woke up, the doctor helped Harry sit up before he walked to Percy and gently shook him; everyone’s attention went to Percy when the Beta groaned and opened his eyes.

“E-Eggsy” he groaned lowly, the nurse gave him some water and slowly sat him up.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake. You’ve been asleep for a while; how are you feeling?” The nurse asked as Percy shook his head, his hair unstyled and in his face.

“Eggsy. Where is Eggsy?” He asked as he went to get up, Champ stood up and walked over

“Hold your horses’ partner” he gently pressed his hand against Percy’s chest “He’s fine, he’s in the other bed” Percy sighed and laid back, he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

Champ watched as the nurse walked over to Eggsy before he stopped and back away “Uh, I’ll just...leave him” Hamish was watching the nurse like a hawk, Champ chuckled before he patted the nurse on the back.

“It’s okay, please continue” the nurse looked at him before he looked back at Hamish before he walked up and checked Eggsy over and gently shook him. The nurse jumped at the low growl, Hamish let out but shook Eggsy again. Eggsy grunted and opened his eyes, he looked over at the nurse and locked eyes; suddenly Eggsy’s heart spiked and Eggsy was out of the bed and went to tackle the nurse. Champ somehow got between them and held Eggsy close. “Easy darlin’” Eggsy growled as he glared at the nurse, the same low and deep growl that Hamish heard before.

Harry stared in shock at the growl as Percy tried to get up again, Eggsy was held against Champ’s chest as he reached over his left shoulder; trying to reach the nurse “M’ gonna kill ya! Champ let go!” Eggsy snapped as he tried pulling out of Champ’s grip. Champ held on tight as Eggsy wiggled to get out of his grasp. The nurse went to leave the room before Eggsy snapped loudly “Tequila! Don’t let him leave!” The nurse bolted and he could hear feet pounding against the halls as Mike chased him. Eggsy’s breath slowly got back to normal before he leaned against Champ “Ya can let me go now”

Champ arched an eyebrow “I don’t know. Will you attack someone?” He asked as he felt Eggsy relax in his arms before he grumbled

“Donknow. Maybe if that fucker comes back” Eggsy huffed as he rested his chin on his shoulder and looked over “Percy, m’ sorry” Champ chuckled and Percy smiled

“It’s alright. Eggsy. Though I believe they want answers” Percy stated as Eggsy whined which caused Percy to chuckle. Eggsy sighed deeply and slowly pulled away from Champ, the Alpha gently sat him on the bed.

“The nurse works for Dean” he stated as he rubbed his neck, he shivered slightly and sighed again “He covered up most of the abuse” Eggsy glanced at Hamish who look enraged before Eggsy smirked and tilted his head “Ya didn’t think a male Beta would allow a purebred Omega in his house, without some kind of abuse happening?” Eggsy looked up as Rottweiler came in, the beta perked up as another Beta and an Alpha followed in. Rottweiler made a beeline to Eggsy and once to his side pulled Eggsy into a gentle hug. Eggsy hugged him back.

“God ya stink” Rottweiler stated as he pulled back with a smirk “Straight out of a garden you is” Eggsy just smirked back “You haven’t smelt like this in years”

“Rodney was here” Eggsy stated which had Rottweiler stiffening “Mike chased him. Donknow where they went”

“That arse. He’ll be dead when I get my hands on him” before the Beta stomped off, Eggsy sighed and got under the covers and pulled them up to his neck.

“Betcha wanna know wha’ happen, yeah?” He asked as he looked at Hamish and rubbed his neck “It’s kinda long story” he mumbled.

* * *

Five-year-old Eggsy sniffed as he sat in the back of a car, he rubbed his nose as he glanced at his Aunt who was happily smiling and talking away; Eggsy didn’t want to live with his Aunt and her mate, he wanted his mum but knew that he was dead. He looked at the book in his hands, inside was a picture of an elegant koi fish with water around it as well as everything Eggsy would ever need. He sniffed again as he thought back to what his mum told him.

_“Listen Eggsy” his mum, Lee Unwin, began as he sat on his lap while looking up at the starry sky in the countryside “Once you’re old enough, you can get the same tattoo I have. We’ll be twins. We’ll rule our empire together, you and me and my cowboy; the two Omega’s and their Alpha”_

_“Mum, will I be an Omega?”_

_“Hm, of course, you will be. You’ll just be a little stronger than most, and you’ll have a very slim chance of continuing the Unwin line. But that’s alright” Lee stated as he suddenly stood up and lifted Eggsy up and held him above his head while they spun in the field “It wouldn’t matter, we’ll be together always”_

_“Always!” Eggsy giggled as he looked down at Lee’s smiling face._

_“Always. My miracle”_

Eggsy held the book closer to his chest and looked up at Michelle who was smiling at him “We’re here. Gary”

“It’s Eggsy” he corrected which made her frown before she smiled and repeated the name, she got out and opened the door for him. Eggsy slid out and scrunched his nose at the smell, this place stunk; he followed Michelle up the stairs of the apartment building and waved back to the two small boys who waved at him before he walked into the apartment. Eggsy scrunched his nose again at the smell, Eggsy knew it was drugs. He hated the smell, he looked around and was shown his bedroom. He sat on the lumpy bed.

“You’re really holding that book tightly” Michelle smile as he walked up and knelt down, Eggsy held it tighter.

“It’s mum’s”

“Honey. Lee’s gone” Michelle mumbled with a frown, Eggsy looked over at her and nodded

“I know. But we’ll be together” he mumbled and held the book tighter “Always”

The next five years of Eggsy’s life was awful, Dean was an arse; any chance he got he would smack and hit Eggsy, Michelle would take Eggsy to a nurse Rodney who would smirk at Eggsy and straight up lie to Michelle who told her that he was doing just fine and being a child, not that he showed signs of abuse. When he got back to the apartment is when he met him; fifteen-year-old Jason Rottweiler, he was just getting into Dean’s pack, his attention went right to Eggsy as soon as he walked in, Eggsy headed to his bedroom and glared at the Beta when he walked in.

“What do ya want?”

“You’re an Omega. I want to help you” Eggsy frowned at the beta before he huffed watched as the man closed his door “You’re a Purebred huh?”

Eggsy frowned “Yeah, so what?” He took a step back when the beta removed his shirt and stood in just an undershirt “What are you doing?”

“Put this on.” When Eggsy gave him a strange look, Rottweiler explained “Dean hates purebreds. I can hide your scent with mine; if he beats you now, think how’ll he act when he finds out” Eggsy walked up and pulled off his shirt, Rottweiler stiffened when he saw the marks before Eggsy took the shirt and pulled it over. He lifted the collar and took a deep breath

“Ya smell nice. Thanks, Jason” he mumbled as he glanced at the Beta who walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

“Call me Rottweiler. Everyone does” he smiled when he felt Eggsy relax in his arms and press his face against his neck.

“Wanna be apart of an empire?” Eggsy asked against his neck.

Eggsy and Rottweiler got close in little time that Rottweiler began to hang around Dean, Rottweiler brought Eggsy to his house to meet his mom who was also a beta and the woman was nice enough to explain what was going to happen to his body soon since her sister was an Omega. She somehow convinced Michelle and Dean to let Eggsy stay the night, and not a day too soon. Eggsy grunted as he laid on the cot in Rottweiler’s bedroom, he couldn’t get comfortable and felt itchy and hot. He got up and patted over to where the older male was.

“Rot. Wake up. I feel funny” he shook him hard and Rottweiler jerked awake, he turned to Eggsy and rubbed his face. “I feel hot and itchy” Rottweiler stood up and noticed a sweet smell in the air. Oh.

“Oh!” He got up and stood in the room, he made his way to the closet after turning his light in; he grabbed a bag and stuffed some blankets under his door. Rottweiler pulled the covers back and got back on his bed, he shifted his pillows so he was laying on them while against the wall “Okay. Undress and come here” he opened his arms, Eggsy shifted before he slowly undressed and climbed on the bed and into Rottweiler’s lap. Eggsy sat facing Rottweiler with dark blush with his legs bent at the knees on either side of his lap while the blanket was wrapped back around him and Eggsy relaxed as he was engulfed in Rottweiler‘s scent, he hid his face in his neck and took a deep breath

“M’sorry, Rot” He mumbled before he shivered when he felt his body warm even more and blushed when he felt something gather at his hole and run down his thighs; Eggsy closed his eyes as he felt them tearing up. Rottweiler frowned and cupped his cheek and made Eggsy look at him

“Eggsy. I swear my life to you. Dean will never touch you” Eggsy opened his eyes and sniffed before he nodded and leaned into his hand before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rottweiler’s and mumbled lowly

“Be my protector?” Rottweiler blinked at the kiss before he kissed back and mumbled.

Forevermore” 

* * *

Eggsy glanced at Hamish before he pulled the jumper over his head “Are ya sure I can wear this?” He asked as he was finally able to be released, Eggsy glared as a new nurse wheeled in a wheelchair “Why is that here?”

“For you”, she arched an eyebrow. Eggsy huffed.

“M’ walking out of here. M’ not gonna be a sitting duck” he stated as he stood up and pushed the sleeves up on the jumper. Hamish slightly tilted his head as he thought that Eggsy kinda looked like a flying squirrel, and he looked really good in his jumper “Does it look like I care what hospital rules are?” Hamish was pulled back from his thoughts and saw that Eggsy was still fighting the wheelchair. Percy and Harry in their own.

“I’m sorry sir, but you have to be in your own wheelchair, you can’t sit on Percival’s lap because of his wounds” Eggsy huffed before he let out a squeak when Hamish walked over and picked him up bridal style.

“If ya excuse us. We’re running behind” he noticed the fear that rolled off her and she nodded before she left, now that Eggsy was closer to his face; he could smell a sweet undertone and it made his mouth water. Eggsy huffed

“Ya don’t have t’ carry me. I can walk” Hamish just smirked and nuzzled his neck, he took in the sweet smell and hummed before he started to walk off with the rest following him. Eggsy huffed and accepted his fate, he glanced back at Champ.

He had heard everything.


	12. Chapter 12

“Miss Ginger” the young dark-skinned beta looked up and smiled at the Alpha who controlled Devon county, she was currently in Plymouth going over shipments. “How’s your dad doing? It’s been awhile since Champ’s been around”

She chuckled as she opened a box and pulled out a bag of cocaine “He’s doing good. Mike keeps him out of trouble” she stated as she sat it down and marked on her clipboard before she moved to the next box.

“Does it bother you that your dad’s mate is younger than you?” He asked as she opened another box and pulled out an AK47, she set her clipboard down and did a quick of it; she lifted it up and smirked.

“Not at all. I love Mike, and Champ’s not really my dad; I was adopted when I was five but Mike has always been like a mom to me” she lowered it and smiled lightly “And besides when Mike gets pissed at Champ. It‘s funny”

* * *

Eggsy sighed deeply as he sat in the back of his car, he just wanted to go home; he leaned against Percy who was dozing in the back with him. Champ was driving with Harry in the front while Hamish was in the back with Percy and Eggsy; Eggsy glanced over Percy at the Alpha on the other side of the car, Eggsy could already feel his body changing, he hasn’t had a heat in years. And one was about to start, his stomach was already cramping.

“Champ. How much longer?” Eggsy grumbled against Percy’s shoulder.

“We’re just about out of the city; are ya alright?” Champ asked as he glanced at Eggsy through the mirror, there was a different tone to his voice; why hasn’t Eggsy ever noticed it before? It was the same tone he uses with Ginger. Does this mean Ginger was his sister?

“No. My stomach is cramping, I just want t’ go home and soak. But I know I can’t. I need t’ find Valentine.” He grumbled as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “The house better not stink”

Champ and Harry laughed as Hamish smirked; the rest of the ride was quiet, Eggsy sighed again and looked up at Hamish. He blushed and looked away when he saw Hamish looking at him, he hid his face in Percy’s arm, he blushed darker when Hamish chuckled. After what felt like forever, they finally arrived at Eggsy’s house; he glanced at Hamish again. He thought back to what Hamish said...did he really want to mate him?

Eggsy gently woke Percy who grunted but woke up; he removed his glasses and rubbed his face, Eggsy watched as Champ parked the car and turned it off before he got out and opened Eggsy’s door. Eggsy took his hand and stepped out, he headed to the front door, knowing that Percy was behind him. The door opened for him and Eggsy glanced back at the two, he smirked over his shoulder at the two still by the car “Come on, can't get cold feet now; after all. Our packs are merging, might as well show ya my empire” before he walked in.

Hamish and Harry looked at each other before they walked inside, Harry whistled at the size of the estate “Much bigger than ours” he mumbled as he glanced at Percy who was glancing at him before two loud voices echoed.

“Mum’s awake! Jack! Mum’s home”

Everyone looked up to the top of the stairs where Ryan and Jamal where standing; Ryan smiled widely before he ran down the stairs, he headed right to Percy who opened his arms. He gave a low grunt when Ryan ran into him and hugged him tightly, his face in Percy’s chest.

“Careful. I’m still sore” he mumbled against his hair and he held Ryan close, the young Beta held on tightly before he pulled his head away and looked up at him.

“I’ll make some tea?” Percy smiled and kissed his forehead

“Sounds wonderful” he mumbled against Ryan’s forehead before the Beta smiled and slipped away. He looked over at Eggsy who was smirking, Eggsy glanced at the stairs but Jack wasn’t showing up. Eggsy frowned and looked back at Percy. Eggsy waved his hand and Percy whistled loudly; a thud was heard from upstairs and feet running before Jack slid into few, fully dressed. He blinked a few times before he quickly made it down the stairs, he went right up to Eggsy and hugged him tightly; he picked him up and slightly spun him.

Eggsy smiled and held his head against his chest before he blinked and pushed him away “Ugh! Ya stink! Let me go!” He grunted as Jack held on with a smirk while Eggsy grunted “Jack! Let me go!” he pushed at him again before Jack blinked and lowered him to nuzzled his neck, he took a deep breath.

“You smell different. Sweeter” he mumbled as Eggsy huffed, he looked up the stairs when Charlie appeared in one of Jack’s shirts; Eggsy tilted his head to the side as he watched Charlie.

“Down” he stated and Jack placed him on his feet; Eggsy didn’t know who he was and wasn’t too happy that someone was in his house, let alone mated to his Alpha “Jack” Eggsy glanced at the Alpha who knelt beside him, Eggsy placed his hand on his head and played with his hair “Who is that?” He asked as his voice got colder.

“That’s Charlie Hesketh. He’s a part of The Kingsman…” he paused and licked his lips “He’s also my mate” Jack took a deep breath, he knew what was coming next when he felt Eggsy’s hand grab his hair.

“I see” Eggsy stated before he pulled his head back, Eggsy saw how the three Kingsman stiffened; Eggsy ignored them as he pulled Jack’s head back enough that his neck was being barred “I don’t remember ya askin’ me” he stepped closer so his front was pressed against Jack’s side, he grabbed Jack’s bottom jaw tightly and tilted his head to face him “hm?”

“C-can…” Jack started as Eggsy leaned over him and repeated.

“Hm?”

“C-can I mate him, my queen?” Eggsy smiled and kissed him lightly.

“Of course ya can” he stated as he let his jaw go and ran his hand through his hair “Now go shower. Ya stink like sex” Jack let his head fall forward before he stood up, he kissed Eggsy’s forehead before he headed upstairs. Eggsy watched Charlie touch Jack’s arm before the southern man smiled and lead him down the hall; Eggsy frowned. “Champ. Background check; Charlie Hesketh”

The older man nodded before he headed to the right and down the hall, Eggsy took a deep breath and turned to Percy “Ya need to go to bed” he smiled as he walked up and took Percy’s hand, the said Beta blinked slowly at him just as Ryan came back with tea.

“Here mum” Percy smiled and took the cup; he took a drink and hummed as he let Eggsy pull him to the stairs “Bedtime” Ryan stated as he gently pushed Percy from behind.

“Alright, Alright. I’m going” he mumbled as he allowed himself to be guided upstairs. Eggsy had stopped at the foot and watched as Ryan got Percy upstairs and Jamal helped after that. Eggsy turned to the two alpha’s and smirked.

“Different huh?” He asked as he walked up. He stopped in front of them “See ya alphas are used t’ being in control. But here” he started as he heard Ryan and Jamal coming down the stairs behind him, one on each staircase “I’m in control. What I say goes, now the question is” he smirked as he heard Champ coming up behind him “Will ya join my empire?”

Hamish arched an eyebrow as he walked up to Eggsy, he glanced at the three behind Eggsy before he turned his attention to the Omega; Hamish reached up and cupped his cheek “That depends lad. What would our roles be?” Eggsy smirked.

“Ya would become my King. And ‘Arry our knight” he stared as he stepped back “But that’s only if ya want to; think about it. I have a madman t’ catch” he smirked over his shoulder and walked away with Champ. Hamish took a deep breath and growled

“He’s playing a dangerous game”

“Actually. He really likes you” Ryan stated as he walked up with Jamal, both young Beta’s smiling at him. “Percy’s room is upstairs to the left”

“Follow the hallway and it’s to the last on the left” Jamal finished as he pointed upstairs, Harry blinked before he smiled and nodded; he then headed upstairs. Jamal then turned to Hamish “Eggsy wants you t’ chase him” the two smirked and winked at him before they left him. Hamish watched them leave before he followed after where Eggsy vanished to.

Hamish followed the sweet smell of Eggsy, he frowned as he was lead in a circle downstairs and then upstairs; he growled lowly as he felt his rut suddenly flare up when he found his sweater on the floor, he picked it up and took a deep breath. He could smell his own scent but over it was Eggsy stronger sweeter scent; he felt himself harden as he looked up and saw Eggsy smirking in the hallway before he turned and left.

The Lad was _teasing_ him!

He growled again and followed after him, he followed the zigzag of the hallway; he smelt Charlie in the first door he saw, and as he finished the zigzag he smelt Harry in the room to the left and Eggsy across to the right. He turned and opened the door; he was met with a large gothic built room, he found Eggsy in the middle of it smirking. “Looks like ya found me” he mumbled as he watched Hamish walk up.

Eggsy shivered as he felt his body warm, he blushed as Hamish stood before him “Haven’t had a heat in a while. M’ a little uncomfortable; take care of me, yeah?”

“Aye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright loves. The fateful time as come; I start school on the 13th of this month. Which means my updates are going to slow down a lot, I’m hoping to update on Thursday’s from now on but we’ll have to see how it plays.


	13. Chapter 13

“Aye” Hamish growled as he wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him close, Eggsy willingly tilted his head to the side and bared his neck, his breath quickened as Hamish pressed his nose against his neck and took a deep breath “ya smell so sweet; hard to think ya have been under my nose this whole time”

Eggsy swallowed thickly as he shivered, he felt himself heat up more; Eggsy grabbed onto the crisp white undershirt Hamish had and let out a low whine, he blushed darkly. He hasn’t whined like that in years, Eggsy pressed himself against the older man who smirked and nipped at his swollen lymph node/scent gland. Eggsy felt slick soaking his boxers as Hamish mumbled “A Queen. Hidden in plain view from everyone”

“Ha-Hamish” Eggsy mumbled as he bucked against him, Eggsy let out a squeak when he was picked up, and carried to the bed; he wrapped his arms around his neck and bit his lip, Hamish laid him down and stated.

“If we do this. Ya will be mated to me”

Eggsy groaned and swallowed before he tilted his head to the side, showing his neck in a submissive way, Hamish growled before he leaned down and kissed his neck, right where he planned on biting him. He smirked at the shutter that ran through the Omega, he slowly pushed Eggsy’s shirt up and pulled it off his body; Hamish leaned down and kissed his chest, he smirked again at the jump before he mumbled against the smooth chest “Is this yer first heat?”

“N-no. I had one when I was fourteen and a preheat at ten” Eggsy panted “B-but I’ve never…” he trailed off as Hamish shivered and felt himself harden even more, he shouldn’t be affected as much as he was; Eggsy was at least twenty years his junior. But his scent, his willingness to submit to him even though Eggsy could clearly take down an Alpha, it all was too much not to ignore. Not to take what Eggsy was clearly offering. Hamish glanced up at Eggsy who was breathing heavy and eyes were blown wide, he shifted and took his right nipple into his mouth, Eggsy arched and moaned as Hamish teased the nub.

Hamish growled against his chest as Eggsy rutted against him and moaned his name lowly, Hamish continued to tease the nub with his teeth and tongue while he slowly stripped Eggsy of his pants and boxers; as soon as his boxer were off Hamish groaned at the scent of slick. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment while he started to unbutton his own shirt and slid out of it before he undid his pants, he sighed as his member was freed and threw his pants somewhere. He slowly kissed and nipped his way down Eggsy body; Eggsy was in bliss, why did he push his heat and mating off for so long?

Eggsy arched and moaned as he felt his body heating up more and more slick dribble out from him, he panted as he felt Hamish move slowly and gently around him, he blushed darkly when he realized that Hamish was making love to him. He looked down his redden body and saw Hamish looking up at him, his green eyes wide with lust as he licked over Eggsy’s left hip bone and bit it roughly. Eggsy gasped and bucked his hips, he sat up a little on his elbows as Hamish made his way further down, he wasn’t…Eggsy let out a small squeak when he felt Hamish’s hands spread him and then his tongue, he fell back with a throaty moan as he felt the wet muscle push in.

Hamish wasn’t one to eat someone out, but he couldn’t help the need to do so with Eggsy. He's had sex with an Omega before, even while they were in heat. But he never ate them out, he was never so close to losing his mind in a rut; why did Eggsy make everything different? He hummed as he pushed his tongue deeper and felt Eggsy buck back against his face, he let his mind wonder if what his pop used to tell him about ‘true mates’ actually was real. He pulled away and licked his lips before he pushed a finger into him at the same time he kissed him.

Eggsy wasted no time in kissing him back, he wrapped his arms around him and then wrapped his legs around his waist, he bucked down against his finger and panted into the kiss. Eggsy broke it and shivered as he tasted himself, he looked up at Hamish and mumbled “Please” Hamish groaned, he knew what Eggsy was asking, he pushed in another finger and pressed against his prostate. Eggsy gasped and arched up against him; Eggsy bucked down against his fingers and moaned his name lowly, Hamish pulled him back into a kiss while he worked his two fingers in and out before adding a third finger and stretched him slowly.

All too soon Hamish removed his fingers, Eggsy whined when the fingers left and got a deep chuckle before Hamish mumbled against his ear “Relax Lad. I’m not done yet” Eggsy shuttered before he spread his legs wider for Hamish, the Alpha shifted closer and rubbed his head against his entrance, he smirked at the whine before he slowly pushed in; he couldn’t stop the groan at feeling his tight he was. He slowly pushed in until he was flush against Eggsy; the young Omega arched up at the weight of the Alpha’s cock in him, he panted heavily as he tightened even more.

“Me-Mish” he groaned as twitched around him, Hamish nuzzled his neck and mumbled sweet nothings against his ear at his good he felt and his well he was going. Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck and shivered as he felt slick ooze out around Hamish and it made him wiggle, Eggsy slowly lifted up and pushed back down to see if they would be able to move, he let his head fall back with a moan. Oh god did it feel good! “Move. Please” was all he could say before Hamish grabbed his hips and began the gently thrust into him.

Eggsy could only hold on as Hamish thrusted into him over and over again, Eggsy felt like he was drowning in pleasure, he bowed his back and cried out when his prostate was hit; Hamish kissed him deeply and swallowed every cry and scream Eggsy offered as he got rougher and faster with his thrusts. He reached under them and squeezed Eggsy’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart while he kept his speed up, Eggsy had the break the kissed as he got tighter. “M’gonna” he panted before He was pushed to the bed and his face pushed to the side.

Hamish was being swallowed up by Eggsy sent, he was completely turned on that an Omega like Eggsy was willingly submitting to him. He held Eggsy’s head to the side and slowly kissed his neck. He was so close, he felt his mouth water as he found the perfect spot to mark him, at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He used his other hand hand teased a perked nipple, slowly rolling it and pinching it which earned him a gasp and a buck down against him. Hamish swallowed the drool that had gathered in his mouth so he could open his mouth; he felt his knot swelling and began to catch his rim before he wrapped his free hand around Eggsy’s waist.

He sat back and pulled Eggsy up onto his lap, which just sank himself in deeper; Eggsy moaned as Hamish thrusted into him one last time with a hard thrust and bit his neck at the same time. Eggsy arched as he felt the knot lock them in place and the feeling of his teeth breaking the skin; Eggsy clenched around the knot as he came between them and moaned when he felt Hamish cum inside of him. He shivered at how much was emptied inside him; he shivered again and bucked his hips down. He tried getting his breath under control when his door opened; he looked over at Champ walked in and arched an eyebrow.

“Well then. You’re busy” Eggsy wrapped his arms around Hamish and shivered as he felt the growl that came from Hamish, Eggsy wiggled as he felt more cum fill him up “when your done. I have the background check and a location” At Eggsy nod he left.

It was two hours later when Eggsy found Champ in the library down the hall, Eggsy walked up to the Alpha who was standing with his back to the door and looked at the books. Eggsy wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, Champ looked over his shoulder and went to say something when Eggsy beat him to it “Why didn’t ya say anything?”

Champ blinked as Eggsy continued “This whole time. I thought ya abandoned us” Champ realized what he was hinting at and turned around, Eggsy looked up at Champ before the Alpha pulled Eggsy into a tight hug “Why didn’t ya say something” Eggsy mumbled into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I should-of but I reckoned that you would be upset with me having a mate” he mumbled as he held him tighter, with Eggsy so close he could smell Hamish all over him even over the scent of Eggsy’s shampoo and body wash. “I love your mother, very much. I was deviated when he died; if I would have known that he was pregnant, I would’ve never left” he mumbled as Eggsy pulled away and blinked confused.

“Ya didn’t know?” Champ shook his head and sighed.

“I should have. He was sick for a few days before I left ; but I was young and stupid, apparently I couldn’t put two and two together. I realized you were mine when Mike introduced us; and then you talked about the same empire Lee did. I knew you were ours” Champ smiled as Eggsy hugged him again, Eggsy held him tightly and mumbled.

“Don’t leave me again”

“I won’t” Champ mumbled as he kissed Eggsy hair, Eggsy smiled before he pulled away and they got to work. Champ felt like a weight was lifted off of him, he felt better now that Eggsy knew and wasn’t upset with him; Champ nodded to Rottweiler who was going to drive Eggsy to where they last saw Valentine. Eggsy smiled at Champ.

“I’ll be back. We have a lot of thing to go over, dad”

An hour later Champ got a phone call from a hysterical Rottweiler; they were in a accent, a car t-boned them while Rottweiler was driving. The beta had just woken up and Eggsy was gone, and there’s a lot of blood that didn’t belong to Rottweiler.

* * *

When he came to the first thing he noticed was his ears was ringing, he then realized that his arms where over his head, he frowned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around confused; where? He blinked slowly before he grunted when he took a breath too deep and shooting pain raced up his whole body. He opened his eyes again and looked over to the left where he heard a sob, he blinked slowly when he saw Michelle. Why did that sound fake?

He shook his head and could feel the dry blood crack on his face and neck, what the hell happened? Why was he here? He slowly looked up when a door opened, he felt his body run cold when he saw Dean walk in with a smirk and a bloody bat.

“Well Mugsy awake. I’ll teach ya to overstep your place”

He was going to die. Dull sapphire eyes slowly slid close as he waited for the bat.

* * *

When he came to again, he was still in the same place he was when he passed out the last time; only now his body was in even more pain. He swallowed the blood that gathered in his mouth and the copper taste flooded his taste buds, he glanced to the left and saw an empty chair; where did Michelle go?

He grunted as he lifted his head, he looked around as best as he could; he was in so much pain. He was alone and that scared him, he looked at the door when it opened again. An Alpha he didn’t know smirked at him before he walked up “Poor Omega. All alone” before he was roughly manhandled and thrown over the man’s shoulder, he grunted in pain which just got a laugh as he was carried out.

How dare this Alpha carry him like this, he was going to kill somebody. Eggsy opened his eyes when he was thrown into a hard plastic hair and tied to it, he grunted before he slowly lifted his head and unfocused eyes landed on two males, they were too blurry to make out and his senses were filled with copper that stopped him from scenting them. He slowly blinked and let his head fall forward.

“None of that”

He let out a low growl when his hair was grabbed and pulled back forcing his head up, dull eyes looked up and stared as a smiling face came to view “Yous really piss me off. First yours mom took the Alpha I wanted and nows yous gone and followed him”

“V-Valentine” he groaned as he glared, the Omega smirked and stepped back before he backhanded Eggsy, Eggsy grunted as his head snapped to the right, he felt blood ooze from his mouth as it hung.

“What’s with yous Unwin’s thinking yous canbjust takes whatever yous want? First Clayton and now Hamish?” Valentine glared as he backhanded him the other way. “Know yours place Eggsy”

The other Omega coughed and opened a dull eye and looked at Valentine. “I know my place” he grunted as Valentine fixed his shirt and stated lowly.

“I’ves killed one Unwin, anothers won’t matter”

Sapphire eyes lifted to Valentine who smirked before he mumble “I knew ya killed him. Killing me will send my pack on a killin spree” he coughed and swallowed the blood that dribbled down his chin before he smirked and let his head fall back and mumbled “A hunting party is already out t’ find ya” it was getting harder for him to breath, he had just got out of the hospital too. He slowly smirked when Dean shot up and Valentine turned around to face the door “He came” he mumbled before he took a deep breath and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me so long to update. School has been awesome but i’m So busy and exhausted now, I’m going to school full time and working full time. It takes a lot out of you. But I want to thank everyone who is still reading this! I love you all, hope y’all bring a change of close because shit is flying in the next chapter  
> \- love, me!


	14. Chapter 14

Champ was on a warpath, he had a feeling he knew who hit Eggsy. He knew his son was a magnet for trouble, just like his mother; he walked into the meeting room and saw the pack turn and look at him, even Percival was downstairs, he could tell the beta was fighting to stay awake from where he sat on Harry’s lap.

“Alright kiddies. We’re done playing games if Valentine wants a fight. He’s going to get one”

“How do you know it’s Valentine?” Charlie asked from where he stood by Jack, Champ looked at him and then to his daughter who nodded and grabbed a box.

“Because Valentine hates to lose. He’s an Omega but he isn’t Purebred like The Unwin’s are, he’s pissed and will most likely try and kill Eggsy” he explained as he placed his hand on the box and took a deep breath “I should explain. I worked with Valentine a long time ago, he worked for my family company and ran the UK branch. He purposely let sales drop when I showed interest in an Omega that wasn’t him, a Purebred Omega. His name was Lee Unwin, he’s Eggsy’s mom”

He met eyes with everyone and Rottweiler stated in shock “Yer the cowboy that Eggsy talked about all the time when he was younger?” Champ nodded

“I didn’t know Lee was pregnant when I left; Valentine killed Lee in rage. I don’t have proof but I know he did” he rubbed his face and sighed “Now I’m going to get my son back; I need every Alpha and high Beta to come with me. Percy, you’re staying here with Ryan” he pointed at the beta who glared and huffed “What we’re going to do is extremely dangerous, Ginger Ale is going to monitor us” he explained as he opened the box.

“Champ, have you gone and lost your mind?!” Jack stated as he stood up and walked up “You’re not seriously thinking about using it. Our Queen will be pissed”

“Our Queen is in danger” he snapped back before he took a calming breath and removed a small container of black and forest green capsules “These are called Wakers” he sat the box down and opened the container “Eggsy’s design. Made with rosemary, juniper, peppermint, and cinnamon” he pulled one out “It awakens all the instincts that Alpha’s and high Beta’s have stored deep inside them” he explained as he looked at them, his eyes hard “It’s not tested and could seriously hurt us. But I can’t let my Queen be killed, not again”

Hamish nodded, that Looked like the same pill Eggsy took after their interrupted date; expect Eggsy’s was colbolt and pink, so Eggsy took one to cancel the suppressants he was taking, his held his hand out, Harry got up and held his out as well; as did Jack, Rottweiler, and Jamal. Champ nodded and gave them all one and then one for himself; before Ginger Ale came up and strapped a bracelet on their left wrist. They all looked at each other before they consumed the pill with water, Mike then came up and kissed Champ as Ryan did to Jamal; they knew the dangers. “Alright. It’ll take a few moments for it to kick in. We need to go now before it starts”

* * *

It was a long and tense ride to the last place Valentine was seen, they all could feel the pill working. The four Alphas couldn’t stop drooling, as their teeth shifted and grew sharper while the two Betas drooled as well but not as bad as the Alphas; slowly their senses began to heightened and they all shared a shiver. Mike glanced back at them from his spot in the driver's seat, he frowned deeply, they didn’t know how the drug affected them or what kind of after effects it might have.

It scared him.

Mike stopped the van and turned around to face them, he flinched back when he saw six pairs of eyes staring at him; their eyes dark and feral, they didn’t even blink as they followed his every move. Mike grabbed Eggsy’s favorite sleeping shirt and held it out, his hands shook as he took a breath before he stated “Your Queen is in danger” he watched as all their noses flared before Mike hit the button for the door to open on the side and once it was opened, they bolted.

Mike blinked as all he could think that it was kinda like that one scene from that dinosaur movie when the raptors were sent on a chase. Expect this was much dangerous, with their Queen in danger; nothing was going to stop them.

_Nothing_.

* * *

Hamish was taken back at how different he felt; he felt like he was high but it was ten times that, his eyes sharper as was his hearing and nose. The only thing that was on his mind was Eggsy.

Eggsy.

         Ome _ga_.

                    **Queen**.

                                _Mate_.

                                        _**Mine**_.

At the last thought, he raced out of the van with the other following behind him; he didn’t have to look at the others who were running with him, he could feel them near him. He didn’t even feel tired, even as he raced through the trees; his mind only on Eggsy. They all jumped over the seven-foot chain linked fence in a single bound, once they landed on the other side it was a bloodbath as they killed the poor beta’s the were in the way.

They all looked up and over to the house when they heard a scream. They ran to the house and busted through the door and windows to get inside. A path of blood and destruction followed the six of them as they tore their way through the house looking for Eggsy.

* * *

“Ow, why’s you scream?” Valentine held his ears and walked up to Eggsy, he glared and backhanded him. Eggsy just smirked even as his head snapped to the left, Eggsy chuckled and licked his split lip.

“Doncha’ know ya never take a Queen?” He asked as he locked eyes with him, sapphire eyes met chocolate brown.

“Yous ain’t a Queen” Valentine snapped before he pulled out a knife and held it to his neck “Yous nothing! No Omega is anything”

Eggsy blinked as he realized that Valentine was raised differently than Eggsy was; where Eggsy was raised that an Omega was everything and needed to be respected and loved, Valentine must have been raised where it was a curse to be an Omega, were being one went you were worthless. Eggsy eyes went cold and stated “Yer wrong. King Arthur was an Omega and he ruled the land”

Eggsy kicked Valentine and grunted as the knife cut his jaw and cheek deeply. He wiggled and got loose enough to stand up before he rammed into Dean and then ran out of the room “Gos get him!” Valentine snapped at Dean who growled and chased after Eggsy. Eggsy panted as he ran through the house, he had to find him! He knew he was here! Eggsy glanced behind him and saw Dean chasing him, he pushed his body as hard as he could.

He ended up tripped over his own feet and hit the ground hard on his cut cheek, he struggled to get up as Dean caught up and kicked him in the side, knocking him down again with a grunt “I always hated you. Want to know why Michelle took you in when Lee died?” He asked as he kicked him harder and sent him sliding across the hardwood floor, dragging a groan from him “Because you’re an Omega. You could have kids but she couldn’t; we had everything planned, once your heat hit; I would take you, force you to have my child for Michelle”

Eggsy panted and glared at him as he started to stand again, his hands still bounded behind him; he could feel fresh blood running down his neck “But then you had to bring home that Beta and vanish before you went into heat” Eggsy was glad Rottweiler helped Eggsy escape and during his preheat “But now you’re here and defenseless. I could get you right now” he smirked as Eggsy glared harder

“Too bad m’infertile. Can’t have kids” he grunted as he full stood up, he didn’t like the way Dean smirked at him.

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to fuck you multiple times then huh?” Eggsy took a step back and went to run but hit something solid, he gasped and looked up to see Harry, his mouth was bloody and eyes wild and dark; but Harry wasn’t looking at him he was looking at Dean. Watching him and following his movement.

“ ‘Arry?”

The said Alpha slowly looked at him, he let out a low growl before Harry leaned down, Eggsy took a step back before Harry grabbed his shoulders and pushed his face into his neck; Eggsy swallowed thickly as his head was pushed to the side, he jumped when he felt Harry’s tongue lick the blood on his jaw and cheek before he moved to his neck, nuzzling his scent gland before the Alpha took a deep breath. When Harry pulled away Eggsy blinked in confusion and watched as five more came up all the same as Harry.

Bloody and feral.

“Ya took the pills didn’tcha?” He asked as the other five came up and scented him like Harry did, except for Hamish. When his Alpha scented him he also bit the mating mark roughly; which broken the skin and Eggsy’s knees buckle under him. A whine came out when he felt the sharp teeth sank into his neck.

Eggsy’s hands were suddenly freed and he grabbed into Hamish’s bloody jumper and panted heavily as Hamish didn’t let go. Eggsy could hear Hamish swallowing and feel his tongue licking the skin, he shook st the feeling and heard Dean curse.

“The fuck?!”

“Yer in luck, Dean” Eggsy smirked as Hamish let go, he didn’t have to see it, to know what it looked like. Hamish’s mouth pulling away from his neck, blood and saliva dripping from his sharp teeth into his neck and freshly bit mating mark. Eggsy cupped Hamish’s cheek and pulled his head down before he kissed the bloody mess that was on Hamish’s lips. “Ya get t’ see my work first hand” he stated as he smirked over his bloody shoulder.

He watched Dean take a step back before he squared his shoulders “I ain’t scared of a cock warmer” he snapped as growls echoed and Eggsy turned to face Dean, he watched as Valentine came running up.

“Careful Bruv. One word from me and they’ll tear ya apart” he stated as he stepped back into Hamish and wrapped his arms up and around his neck “Ya see. I grew tired of everyone thinking they were better than me. So I made a pill; it awakens all the instincts that alphas nd’ betas have deep within ‘em” he stated as he smirked. He watched Valentine’s eyes widen “They become very protect o’ m’” he stated as he felt Hamish step closer and growled over him, Eggsy’s eyes hardened “now. Apologize”

Valentine glared and stated “Yous lost yours mind if yous think I’m going to apologize” Valentine snapped as he looked at Champ, he smirked and stated, “Why don’t yous give me Clayton and I’ll leaves yous alone?” He watched as the Alpha in question didn’t move, Valentine frowned and turned to Eggsy “What did yous do to him?”

“I told ya. He awakened his instincts” he stated as he walked up to Champ and cupped his cheek; Champ leaned into the hand before he growled lowly, his eyes still on Valentine. Eggsy steppes closer to Champ and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck “Champ. My wonderful Alpha; listen t’ me love” he stated as he stepped in front of Champ, he wrapped his arms around his neck and stepped closer to him, Eggsy pressed himself against Champ and heard a low growl from Valentine. Eggsy smirked, his growl was nothing compared to his own.

Champ lowered his head and pressed his face against his neck, on the opposite side of his mating mark. Champ took a deep breath as he continued to watch Valentine “He killed my mum. He killed Lee” Valentine watched as Champ’s eyes darkened, Eggsy looked over his shoulder at Valentine and smirked.

Valentine felt his blood run cold at the deepest growl he’s ever heard echoed in the hallway, Valentine has never heard a noise like that before; it was deep and gravely, he could feel it vibrating in his chest… it was terrifying. Valentine took a step back and turned to Dean “Gets him!” He snapped as Eggsy stepped back and smirked from where he stood between the Alphas and Betas. His clear sapphire eyes dark and cold.

“Aye Dean. Come get m’ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank anyone who is still reading this for sticking with me. Sadly there we’re coming to a close and this story will be completed. But if you guys Are willing I have a Drabble Effect that have some idea’s I’m throwing around if you wan t a story from there. Love you guys lots


	15. Chapter 15

The crusty beta frowned and looked at Valentine like he was crazy before he stated “Pay me double and I’ll get him” Valentine glared before he agreed with a wave of his hand and Dean smirked and took a step forward.

Eggsy tilted his head before he stated “Jack” the black haired Alpha stepped out and growled while Eggsy reached up and cupped his face “Kill him”

Jack jumped the few steps between them and grabbed his neck with his hand, pinning him to the ground and keeping him down with his weight, Eggsy watched Valentine’s face as Jack growled and grabbed Dean’s left arm; Jack pulled it until a loud pop was heard, as he dislocated his arm but Jack didn’t stop there, Jack continued to pull Dean’s arm until it came ripping off. Dean cried out in agony while Jack picked him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall; Jack held him up with one hand and ripped into his chest with his other hand, he then proceeded to rip out his heart.

Valentine gagged as Dean’s heart beated twice before it went still, Jack crushed it in his hand and dropped the lifeless body, Valentine gagged again and turned away. He held a hand over his mouth and gagged again “Yo! That’s fucked up!” He stated before he waved his other hand as he coughed and stood up. He shook his head and pointed at Eggsy “Yous fucked up man!”

Eggsy tilted his head and leaned against Jamal, the Beta leaned over and nuzzled his neck, Eggsy hummed as he smirked “Am I though? I’m just following my own instincts. Ya see Richard Vincent Valentine, England is m’ empire. And ya are unwanted ‘ere” Eggsy stated as he reached out and ran his hand up Champ’s arm. “So, ya can surrender now, or die”

“Fuck you man”

Eggsy frowned and turned away; he walked up to Hamish and wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in his chest “Kill him. I don’t care how or how violent. I want him dead” the five took a step to the Omega who took a step back and stated.

“Oh shit!”

Before he turned and ran, Eggsy watched as they chased after him; Eggsy turned to Hamish who was watching him. Eggsy smiled and cupped his cheek “Hamish. My king, look at ya” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his neck “Take m’ home, yeah?” He mumbled as he kissed him lightly, Hamish growled deeply, Eggsy shivered as he felt it rumble in his chest. He stepped back and started to walk away, he smirked as Hamish followed him; Eggsy shivered again as he felt another wave of his heat come to the surface, he frowned as he thought back, he was sure he took another suppressant before he left.

When Eggsy heard the sudden intake of a breath, he stopped and looked behind him at Hamish; the Alpha’s eyes were dark and large, Eggsy felt a shiver run through him when Hamish growled deep in his chest. Eggsy felt his throat go dry, he didn’t think this through; he took a step back and felt himself start to grow wet “Hamish, why ya lookin at m’ like that?” He asked as he took another step back as Hamish took a step forward. Eggsy shivered as Hamish stepped forward again and nuzzled his neck before he mumbled against his ear.

“ **Run** ”

Eggsy felt his eyes widened before he backed up and ran; he ran the opposite way his pack chased Valentine, he knew what was going to happen and felt himself grow slicker as he heard Hamish chasing him. That just made him wetter as he ran through the woods, he grunted when he was tackled to the ground. He growled lowly himself and rolled to his back and pushed against Hamish’s chest, Hamish leaned down and nuzzled his neck and nipped his mating mark which had Eggsy moaning and tilting his head in submission.

Hamish growled in pleasure and rolled his hips against Eggsy who bucked down against him, he whined before Eggsy pushed Hamish away from his neck and kissed him deeply. Hamish growled lowly again before he pulled away and Eggsy smiled up at him “My Alpha” he mumbled as tilted his head back again and pushed his hips up against him.

Eggsy let out a squeak when he was suddenly picked up and flipped; he grunted as he was pushed against the ground, his cast digging into his chest as his chest was pressed against the ground. He shivered as his clothes were ripped away, leaving him bare from the waist down; Eggsy arched and cried out in pleasure as he felt Hamish push himself in until the base. He moaned as Hamish set a hard and fast pace, Eggsy shivered and bucked back against him as his Alpha claimed him.

Eggsy blushed as he thought of how they might look, an Alpha running on pure instinct fucking him in the middle of the woods, Eggsy groaned as he bucked back against Hamish weakly, all he could do was lay there while Hamish fucked him; he arched up against him when he felt Hamish’s teeth sink into his mating mark again. He clamped around his cock and came when he felt the knot push inside of him. He panted as he felt Hamish cum inside of him three times before he growled lowly, Eggsy looked up and saw his pack; all bloody and watching them.

Eggsy tries to get up only to be pushed down and Hamish buck into him, and another wave of cum was ejected into him. He moaned and glanced up at his pack, he jumped slightly when Jack knelt down beside him and held out a phone, he blinked confused before he saw who it was “G-Ginger”

“Are you alright? Merlin’s heart is spiking like crazy” her voice came through the speaker

“Uh...well...we’re kinda knotted right now” he mumbled as he blushed, he glanced at Jack who kept his eyes on Eggsy; he shivered when Hamish pulled his teeth out of his neck and growled.

“Oh. Well. I’ll send Mike-“

“Not a good idea” Eggsy cut her off as he pushed up, before he arched and moaned when Hamish sat back and pulled Eggsy into his lap, Hamish pushed in deeper as the knot would allow, Eggsy hung his head as he shivered and looked at his pack, they were all watching him. “S-Send Ryan” he panted as he hung the phone up and Hamish started to thrust into him, he blushed darkly as he was fucked in front of his pack, it wasn’t uncommon but it was embarrassing. Made worse since they won’t look away, “Stop staring” he snapped which just earned a growl from Hamish and more cum empty inside of him.

* * *

When Ryan found them, they were in a pile; Eggsy leaning back against Hamish in his lap with the others laying around them and against Eggsy. The Omega was the only one awake, Eggsy looked up and smiled tiredly “Hey Ryan”

“Do I want t’ know?” he asked as he stayed where he was, he knew they were going to be super protective of their queen, Eggsy chuckled and wiggled slightly before he arched and shivered.

“Probably not. But ya already do” Eggsy stated as he ran his hand through Jack’s and Rottweiler’s hair while Ryan nodded and spoke up.

“We need t’ get you home Eggsy. Are you still knotted?” He asked as he walked up, every eye opened and watched him.

“I know; yeah, I am. Should be free in a few moments” he stated as he shivered when he felt another wave emptied into him. He felt so full and his stomach was swollen with Hamish’s cum, he wondered if he would look like that if he ever got pregnant. “Do ya have the Sleepers?” He asked as Ryan nodded. Eggsy held his hand out and six teal and violet pills were dumped into his hand, Eggsy got each one to take the pill without a fuss.

“Can you move?” Ryan asked as Eggsy wiggled and groaned before he shook his head “Alright, I’ll bring the van around. I grabbed extra clothes for you too; I did find what was left of Valentine. He’s dead” Ryan finished before he turned and jogged to get the van. Eggsy sighed and leaned against Hamish before he hummed and mumbled.

“Finally. Can relax” Eggsy closed his eyes and leaned back against Hamish more, he felt Hamish’s knot go down and Ryan pulled up with the van, Eggsy opened his eyes and slowly stood up; his legs felt weak and cum slightly oozed out of him, he jumped when Hamish licked the cum off his leg before he chuckled “It’s alright, my Alpha. Let’s go home, yeah?” He smiled as he walked to the van and pulled the sweats on and climbed in, his pack following him without a thought; Eggsy chuckled as they piled up around him again before Ryan drove off.

Eggsy closed his eyes again, he was finally able to relax. His empire was thriving, Valentine was dead. Everything was just fine.

* * *

**A Month Later**

* * *

Eggsy should have known not to think everything was fine, he’s been feeling sick and irritated for weeks now. He’s only allowed Percy anywhere near him and he was now in the bathroom being forced to take a pregnancy test.

“Percival, I told ya. I can’t have pups” Eggsy stood with his arms across his chest while staring at his second in command who was staring right back with a blank look on his face. Percy has made almost a full recovery, he was still limping slightly from the damage his legs took and _other reasons_ as well as his neck was still redden by the fresh mating mark.

“Does it look like I care? Now piss on the damn thing so I can get back to work” Percy stated as he held out the test kit, Eggsy huffed and snatched the thing from his hand and pushed his pants and boxers down and peed on the kit before he sat it aside and washed his hands “Thank you. Now please go sit and talk to Ryan or Mike”

Eggsy huffed again but did so, Percy took the kit to the back with him and in 5mins felt the color drain from his face. “Oh goodness” it was positive. His Queen was pregnant. Percy got up from his chair and headed to the front to tell the news when his door opened and a tall thin man walked in with an average height woman “Welcome to the Round Table. How may I serve you?” Percy asked as the man smiled.

“I’m looking for The Statesman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp guys that’s the end. Thank you for going on this journey with me, I love you all. Until next time


End file.
